How It Started
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Tezz's story of how he survived in the Zone he was found on, as well as parts of where he begins to feel like a real teammate. He has to deal with the pain of memories in the past, and he falls for a fellow teammate. I don't own BF5  **RATED M FOR LEMON
1. Welcome

I sipped more of my drink as the rest of my new family cheered. It felt good to have a real beverage, the first of about two years. I smiled warmly to the female warrior in green, knowing that they would now protect me.

"So, what's your name again?" The yellow one asked.

"Tezz R. Volitov. And what is yours?" I took a look at them all. "I might as well know all of your names also."

"Well, you already know mine." Stanford said. He started going down the list of people on my new team. "This is Zoom, Spinner, Vert our leader, Agura, and Sherman. Sherman and Spinner are brothers, but Sherman is younger by about two minutes."

I let off a sheepish grin and blushed. "Oh… yeah… Sorry."

"I's okay." Zoom assured. "I didn't know Vert's name when I first started."

The comforting statement gave me a sigh of relief.

I walked into a random room that seemed to be the living room.

Finding my way to the couch, I sat in the middle as everyone crowded around me.

"How did you survive?" Spinner asked.

"More like, what was your life like?" Sherman opposed.

I pondered for a moment before speaking.

"Well… It all started out in middle school. I wasn't liked very much. I didn't play a musical instrument, I didn't play sports, I skipped my physical education classes just to get away from people.

But… I loved science.

It was all so interesting, the way you could mix this and this together to make that. Very interesting.

I was caught skipping one PE class to read my science book cover-to-cover in the bathroom. I loved to read.

Reading and Language Arts was my favorite subject also.

I could spend hours at a time of just reading and reading. Sometimes I would avoid being social and just go to the library.

And, then there came the teasing. My nose was always in some form of literature, so they would just pick at me and pick and pick until I totally avoided school.

I begged my parents to send me to a private school or to home-school. They refused, so I was stuck with this terrible life.

I seemed to push having friends away. No one really noticed me anyways. If I broke my leg, no one would even bother to show pity.

But still, I read.

High School was even worse.

I was still picked on, but it was getting tougher and tougher to just shrug it off. I looked towards this one girl for help.

She helped out in the library on Tuesdays and she was gorgeous.

Long brown hair, blue eyes, and the perfect smile. She was smart too.

I met her while reading during lunch. She asked me why do I come there so much, and our conversation went on from there.

But, sadly her family moved unexpectedly. I never got to say goodbye.

I spent just two years in college. They found that I skipped classes, but my knowledge was second to none.

Then came the engineering incident, and now I was stranded in a wasteland.

No food, water, or connection back with Earth."

I stood up.

"Now, I'm being polite when I ask, may I use your shower and possibly get a bedroom and a few sets of house clothing for when I'm not in this suit?"

"Of course! Go right ahead, by all means!" Vert said and guided me to his room.

* * *

"I have a few shirts and shorts that you can borrow until we can go buy you real clothes." The blond said to me and handed me a nice white towel. I smiled at feeling so loved.

"Thank you… Thank you so much-and I have a hard time saying thanks to anything!" I felt like bursting into tears.

"If you need anything just call for me. I'll be in the next room doing some research."

Vert stepped out of his room and left me to start the water of his shower.

I stripped out of the skin-tight Shock Suit, leaving me in my under shirt and boxers.

'_God, my arms are _dirty_!'_

I got out of my last piece of clothing and got in the shower.

It was nice to have clear, clean, **hot** water running down your back and not **cold**, dirty, murky slime that was CLOSE to bathing/**river** water.

I smirked and leaned my forehead on one of the walls, letting out a groan.

I hadn't felt this good in a LONG time. Not since I found actual food in the Zone I was residing on.

Picking up the soap, I scrubbed my arms harshly against the settled-in dirt.

I scratched the surface. _'Ah, crap!'_ I hissed as a little stream of blood flowed down my wrist. The soap made it sting and burn.

I rinsed my arms and then sat on the floor of the shower to get my legs. Once again, just the surface. I shook my head and moved on to getting dirt out of my thick hair.

I scrubbed until my arms had become sore.

Rinsing my hair, I couldn't stop groaning about how good this felt.

After two long years of nothing but bathing myself in something that was close to sewer water, I finally got to get off all the grime.

I felt clean, like a new person. I could barely even contain my excitement about the thoughts of getting a bed and not a pile of bark brown crunchy leaves, or a hard metallic floor.

* * *

I turned off the water after getting all the dirt off my skin completely.

Wrapping the towel provided around my now skinny and sensitive waist, I dried the rest of my body with a different towel.

I stepped out of the steamy bathroom and looked at my clothing options.

I picked the black shorts with a dark red shirt. Plain.

Walking out of my new leader's bedroom, I met up with Agura.

She said I looked sharp.

I said she looked beautiful.

I checked up on Vert across the hall.

He handed me some papers of rules, chores, and other things.

"Since you're new, you can take up to one week before you start on chores and repairs. In the free week you have, you might wanna take the time to learn the tactics and procedures and rules."

I nodded.

"Um… do I get a bedroom?"

"Sage already created one for ya'." He stood up and led me down to the very end of the hall of doors. He opened one plain door to reveal an open spaced room with a dresser, a bathroom, a closet, a nightstand with a lamp, and a huge bed.

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow…!"

Vert watched me fall back on my bed in comfort and snuggle into the metallic orange and gray sheets.

"This is nice!"

He smiled. "Just be sure you ask if you need any help with moving things, or getting furniture."

I smiled back, glad that I was finally welcome.


	2. Requirements

We all gathered around the large table in the dining room for supper.

I had to admit, I was curious about what we were having.

So, I came in behind Spinner. They all insisted that I go first because I told them that I hadn't eaten in about three days prior to my shower.

I got my food and sat down waiting for the others.

"Tezz you can go ahead and eat!" Agura assured me.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'd rather not. Wasn't raised that way. Even if I was starving and about to die, I would wait until everyone was seated."

Agura turned and slapped Stanford. "Hurry it up people! We've got a starving teammate hea'!" She yelled in a New York accent.

I chuckled as everyone sat down.

When they all got to eating, I did too.

"I must say, I am very humbled by this team's hospitality…"

"You're welcome." Agura smiled and patted my shoulder.

"So," Vert said looking to me. "how did you manage to survive in the BattleZone we found you in?"

I nibbled on a cracker, and tried to jog my memory.

"Back in the zone, I discovered edible substances. I tried before in ways of looking for food, but I ended up vomiting constantly when I ate a certain leaf.

I came across a type of plant that grew fruit. It was sweet and edible, so I searched for more."

I practically inhaled all my soup.

"So then, I found water. It was just contaminated river water, but I had to make the most of it.

I constructed a water purifier that just got out the leaves and twigs and some dirt. However, I did get ill from various bacteria."

"How bad did it get?" Sherman asked.

"It was to the point where it hurt to move. But eventually, I got better. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I would be huddled up against a rock in pain and screaming for help no matter who came by."

* * *

I walked slowly upstairs as my leader called lights out.

It was odd because I never really had another person to tell me what to do and when to do it…

So to avoid any conflict or to reveal too much of me so soon, I complied and orderly marched up into my new room.

I was told goodnight by Zoom, such a nice kid.

Soon afterwards, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I shouted as the figure swung my door open, and then entered, leaving it ajar.

"So Tezz-!" Vert started, witnessing me pull back my sheets and crawl into bed.

"Do you like it here?" He asked and comforted my lonely soul with a warm smile.

I nodded. "It's okay."

The blond asked me further on if I needed anything and told me when we could make the furniture with Sage's help.

And now, I was left to get some rest.

But as I turned off my lamp, and gazed to the ceiling as if it had writing all over it with advice, I couldn't stop thinking about how glad I felt to just be back home and alive.

I turned under my blanket and sighed.

It was nice of Battle Force 5 to even find or care about me.

But somehow, I felt like I was being used.

They wanted me, a rebel army, to become and ally. They thought I was an army.

Besides the fact that Vert wanted me to get out of my Bunker for good when the red Sark were invading for Krytus, I felt used.

I glanced at my alarm clock on the nightstand.

'_Oh boy… three AM…! What a joy it'll be trying to get back to sleep…!'_

I shut my eyes.

* * *

"SHHH! We can't wake up Tezz! He's new and tired so shut up please!" I overheard Agura's voice whisper-yell across my door.

Nine AM, about a good six hours of nightmare filled sleep.

I took off my shirt under the sheets and tried to shut my eyes and get more rest.

The others went to training outside, as I slept as long as I could.

I could never sleep in my Bunker with the rumbling of Sark buzzing by every few minutes.

_Creeeeeeeeeeee…_

"Shh! He's still asleep…!" Spinner said to the others.

I yawned and looked up sleepily. "Not anymore…"

"Oh… sorry!" He apologized. "Dang it! I told you to be quiet!" He turned back to me, sweeping his bown highlighted hair out of his hazel eyes.

"Vert said you don't have training this week, but you do have to get a few medical tests done by Sage soon."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "M'kay…"

"And Sherman will fill you in on what to do after battles with your car. Okay? It's time for lunch, but you can stay up here if you're hungry. We're all going to a diner in town if you wanna join us, you can't miss it."

I watched him shut the door as I walked to my dresser. "Oh, no clothes…" I snapped and walked to Vert's room.

Vert was sitting at his bed sorting all his tools and placing them back where they belong.

"Morning Tezz! I think Spinner already told you that you won't have any training for the next week. Instead…" He tossed me a Manual and went back to his tools. "you need to learn about how things work around here. I'm sure that you already know most of the info on Sentients…"

I nodded. "I am capable of learning new things, thank you."

He escorted me downstairs and into Sage's 'office'. As we walked I examined and memorized the Hub, soaking up the knowledge like a sponge.

"Alright, you just wait here and she'll be here in a sec!" Vert told me and left to fetch his Sentient.

"COMMIE!" Spinner yelled and pulled me into a tightly unwanted embrace.

I froze up as he let go. "Uhh…?"

"Well, non-commie!"

I just stared at him, confused by his randomness.

The blue Sentient suddenly entered the room.

Spinner left as if it were on cue.

"So… Tezz K. Volitov, born on December 15th, 1991, place of birth: unknown… Black hair, light brown eyes, six feet two inches tall, and a pale skin. Correct?"

I nodded and looked around the white room. I took a seat on the small bed and looked to the silver sink, small stool in the corner and the emptiness that surrounded me.

Sage marked a few things down on her paper attached to a clipboard. "Alright Tezz, I'm going to have to run a few blood tests as well as just another regular visit to the doctor."

She laid me down and pulled off my shirt. Sage pressed a cold stethoscope to my warm chest, and caused me to get goose bumps.

As she checked my heartbeat, and continued to write down the results, it felt to be at a place for no more than about two or three days and join a team. And now, because of that, I was lying on a hospital-like bed as a strange alien took notes on me.

After all the usual things, Sage informed me that I was to get a few shots and blood taken.

She walked over with a small needle. She slid it into my arm and took out what she needed. I didn't even wince. I've felt worse and seen more disgusting things than blood.

After all the blood taking, she took a few shots filled with all my vaccines.

"After this, I will have to do a few X-Rays to see if you broke a bone while in that condition that you were in."

I couldn't help but agree. I MUST have broken _something_!

* * *

Turns out, I was perfectly fine, except for a little sickness in my stomach. Well, I HAD felt somewhat nauseated in the last few hours.

Sage gave me more vaccines and vitamins to take every day for the next week.

Being the usual me, I didn't trust her at first. I ate the soup that everyone else did, so that wasn't a problem. But I had NO idea if the others took the same medication sometime before.

I shook my head and went with my gut.

I walked downstairs,

crushed some ice,

put it in a glass with a little bit of water,

drank some,

and popped the pill in my mouth.

It's an easy method to take pills instead of just water with the pill.

"Hey Tezz, you alright?" Agura asked as she walked in next to me, her hair in a messy bun with a few long braids draping down her shoulders.

I nodded.

"No deadly disease like cancers or kidney disease?"

I shook my head and looked to her warm smile, which made me smile too.

"Good!"

I can't believe the next part, but she… HUGGED ME. She actually wrapped her arms around a nerd like me, and pulled me close to her chest!

I would have easily done the same, but Zoom called her into the gym for a physical test.

"Oh!" Agura ran back to me. "You can come watch us or go back to bed if you want."

I looked past her shoulder into the other room to see Zoom nodding, like he was suggesting that I go.

I smoothly moved my attention back to her and cockily smirked.

"I'd like that."


	3. A Painful Past

Nothing but hardcore training. Physically, I mean. Vert pushed them into an obstacle course, a little weightlifting, and for the extra-skilled… balance testing.

Zoom, the stealth of the team I had learned, was standing on one leg on the tallest point in the room, eyes closed, total focus.

Watching was kind of fun. I like how Vert would get aggressive with Spinner and Stanford and start to make them block and fight back or they would get pelted with tennis balls.

Agura and Sherman were off to the side, popping each other's backs and stretching.

After they did that, Zoom climbed down and did some flips for additional fun.

Vert walked over to me, in sweatpants and a gray shirt. "Bored?"

I shook my head, a fat smile plastered on my face that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried. "Not at all…"

"You sure you don't want to try something?"

Stanford eyed me mischievously. "C'mon Tezz. I know that you're dying to try something."

"I-I'd rather no-AHHH!" Within a second, I was coming from up against the wall by myself, to around a tangled mess of bars and other objects.

Stanford walked beside me. "I'll give you five bucks if you can make it through there without cutting yourself. Unless you're scared-" By now everyone was gathered around.

"Stanford cut it out." Agura defended. "Tezz you don't have to do this. Stanford's just picking on the new guy."

"Yeah Tezz. You can either take the dare, and become one of us, or you can listen to the girl, and have her fight your fights for ya'…"

"STANFORD!" Vert yelled. "Te-"

Without hearing anything else, I promptly weaved through all the rough edges of the pipes and sharp slips of metal and plastic that nearly sliced my flesh.

I could hear a few others cheering me on, but I honestly was terrified. I hated getting cut! I didn't mean to do that, but I don't want to seem weak, nor do I want to give up my reputation of being solid on the inside and tough.

I made my way to the near end. But as I came past one part, a long slip of plastic sliced my shoulder, all the way to my neck, and made a few scratches on my back.

Agura rushed over to me and helped me notice this. I didn't before.

She hurried me back to my room.

* * *

Agura pressed a wet washcloth against my open wound and hissed. "You sure you're not in pain?"

I groaned and gripped her hand tighter like she instructed me to do if I felt pain.

"Somewhat!"

Agura let out the breath she had been holding in and snapped. A moment later, she planted a kiss on my cheek. "Does it feel better now?"

I giddily snickered like an idiot and nodded. It had been almost two years since I was kissed by a girl, and my heart got a chance to rest. Right now, it was throbbing rapidly.

My palms became sweaty; I tried to hide a blush and the beads of sweat that threatened to roll down my forehead.

She also became a little nervous. She quivered some when she went back to cleaning me up.

I smiled warmly as she got my neck.

"Stupid British snobby bastard. I don't care if he's royalty, I'll kick his ROYAL ass…!"

I giggled some and sighed. "You're funny."

Really? THAT'S ALL I COULD SAY? 'You're funny.'

God, now she probably thinks I'm an idiot, and that I'm stupid…!

Despite all my self-putdowns, Agura laughed too and stroked my cheek. "You are too Tezz. You are too…"

With that, she stood up and offered me a hand. I was no longer humbled by the team, I was humbled by _her_.

Agura helped lead me back to the gym where I got an apology from Stanford.

I told him that I knew he was just pickin' on the new guy, and everything was fine.

"Why don't we introduce Tezz to Grace and Zeke?" Spinner nudged Vert. "HINT HINT!"

Vert nodded his head in defeat and walked out to the vehicles. "Tezz, now that you got your own wheels, just follow us." Stanford said.

* * *

We walked into a small diner that was nearly deserted except for a police officer.

He immediately stood up from his lunch and eyed me.

I wasn't intimidated at all. He walked up and slapped me on the shoulder, causing me to literally tumble to the floor in pain.

Agura bent down the help me. "REALLY?"

"Well, he doesn't really have any meat on his bones." Is all that the Sheriff said to me.

I wanted to kick him in the shin, but I was busy writhing in pain.

"No, he was cut on the shoulder!" Agura defended.

It paid off to witness his expression snap from arrogance, to worry. He bent down to help me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He pleaded and helped me sit in a chair of one table. "C-Can I get you anything like water?"

I shook my head. "It's okay. I have an uncle that smacks you in the cheek when he firsts meets you! No big deal."

Agura sighed of relief.

"Man, this is a bad time, but… what did you do when you ever got wounded Tezz?" Sherman asked sheepishly.

I sighed.

"Back on the Red Sentient Moon, my bunker was filled with rusty metal, dust, dirt, and all other bacteria. So, whenever I was cut, I would use what little clean water I had, and wash of a piece of cloth from my old shirt. I literally ripped off the sleeves and would wrap them around my cut.

That's why when I first met you all, I was highly territorial.

During my first two weeks, I had once been attacked by a savage animal in my sleep. It was because I accidently left the bunker door down. It scratched my eye and my cheek. So that's why I had that force-field. Also, it's why when Vert tried to walk up the ramp I got my gauntlet ready. I didn't know if you all were JUST humans."

"And for that, you are forgiven." Stanford smiled to me.

I smirked back.

"What happened when you ran out of food?" Spinner asked.

My stomach churned at the question. "Um… tha-that's not important…"

"C'mon Tezz!" Zoom pressured. "You can tell us!"

"No, I mean… it's something I would rather… not… talk, about…"

"Why?" Vert asked.

Agura intervened to my advantage. "Stop it guys. If Tezz doesn't wanna talk about it, then we don't talk about it!"

But the Scout completely ignored my request. "Why is it such a touchy topic?"

"Zoom!"

Tears welled into my eyes as I looked into my lap.

The horrid memory…

* * *

_I sniffled as I winced of pain. I would have never thought that I would stoop THIS low. I fell to my knees and tried to make it quick._

_I shook my head, and unwillingly forced my finger into the back of my throat._

_Almost immediately, I had to pull it out so the sickening result could flow freely from my stomach and back up the opposite way._

_I retched a few good times and gagged on saliva before I thought about this gruesome thing I was doing._

_Was vomiting really the answer to solving my starvation?_

_I knew it made no sense, but I had to feel SOME THING either coming up or going down my throat. OR BOTH._

* * *

I hid one tear that rolled down my cheek as I was asked again and again,

"Are you okay?"

"Dude, are you... _crying_?" Zoom asked.

"Excuse me!" I painfully held my stomach and walked to the back.

* * *

I went straight for the toilet to vomit of stress.

Vert walked in after me. "Tezz?"

I suppose he heard me groaning of pain, because he ran over and helped pull my hair out of the way of my mouth.

As the puking ended, I remained huddled on the floor, sobbing.

"You alright?" The blond asked me.

I shook my head and explained my any struggles of starvation and what I was forced to do to solve it.

He winced at a few parts, but he was also comforting me in such a way.

Vert wiped away one of my many tears and sighed. "I know that just being pulled out of a harsh environment is tough. But that's why I'm here for ya'."

"You don't understand!" I cried. "It was h-horrible!" I burrowed into his chest and trembled rapidly.

He managed to soothe me by cradling my body close and letting me lay there for as long as I wanted.

I even got his shirt soaked near the top with my tears and snot, but he didn't care.

He just kept on holding me and whispering that everything was going to be alright.

"You ready to go back out?"

I nodded and stood up. He flushed away my vomit and helped me clean myself up.

As we walked out, it was a festival of an awkward moment.

No one dared look at me, or talk about it.

"Yeah, let's not talk about food." Vert said and quickly turned the conversation around. "So have you ever met anyone else on the Red Sentient Moon?"

I shook my head and sniffled.

Agura slowly patted my knee. "It's alright Tezz. If you wanna talk anymore, I'm always here for you."

That put a smile on my face, and a new heart to try and capture to be my own.

* * *

**Just in case u didn't know it, Tezz was forced to either puke, or eat his own vomit. I didn't wanna scar u all for life, so I left the eating part out in the flashback. =)**


	4. Hey, this TEAM stuff isn't so bad!

Besides my eating disorder, I was starving. So as we returned home after my ordeal, Vert said I could eat anything I wanted in the kitchen. ANYTHING. A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G…

That includes the cake frosting in the cabinet! (Which I did start to devour.)

I was joined by Agura soon afterwards in my room.

"Tezz, I've never seen you like that! What happened?"

I took in a deep breath and managed to shed a smile. "Just a bad memory. Let's leave it at that."

She eyed me suspiciously and then joined me as I took a spoon of frosting, sitting beside me and dipping her finger into the topping.

"Vert never lets us eat this crap. You must have said or done something to make him pity you THAT much. Even when I'm on my period, he hands me a tampon and says, 'Learn how to use it!' when we have to swim."

I blushed at the sudden talk of menstruation, and looked away from her.

She noticed it apparently, because she giggled.

Agura grabbed my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "You are just a cutie-pie! That way you blush when you're nervous!"

I blushed again. "I-I am?"

She nodded and snuggled into my chest. "You _really_ want to know why I cried?"

Again, she nodded.

"I was forced to eat my own vomit."

She didn't even jump off me or regret her kiss. She just patted my chest and kissed me again. "It's okay. Everything is alright now, and you'll never have to go back to that EVER again."

It felt incredibly safe to be with her alone. Agura snapped.

"Oh, do you have two middle names?"

I gazed up to her awkwardly. "…Yes…?"

"Oh, okay. Good, because when you told us your name, you said R. But when Sage was filling out your papers, you said K."

I nodded. "Tezz Khariton Rostislav Volitov," I said with a thicker accent. "but I'm not that happy about how long they are."

"Well, Tezz K.R. Volitov…" She gently kissed my neck. "I love your middle names."

I sniffled and gathered up all the nerve I could muster and softly kissed her back.

Agura was caught by surprise, but she blushed and nuzzled into my chest. That warm fuzzy feeling errupted into a tight clenching that made me feel like throwing up! She was just so nice! NO PERSON CAN BE THIS NICE TO A NERD LIKE ME! As usual, DENIAL.

"Now, I won't say I love you YET… but I suppose you DO need the affection and the caring." She kissed me on my lips and stood up.

"C'mon." Agura offered me a hand.

* * *

We both held hands and walked into the kitchen, where everyone was crowded around the wooden and nicely varnished island.

"What's going on?" Agura asked, peering over Zoom.

They were all spinning an empty water bottle. Some were eating apples and peaches as the game went on.

I squeezed in through Spinner and Vert.

"Just playing 'Would You Rather'." The Cortez informed me.

Zoom spun the bottle as it landed on Sherman. "Okay, would you rather give your brother a lap dance, or go through puberty again?"

"The lap dance. Puberty for me, was HORRIBLE!"

"Heh, enough said. Puberty sucks." I added.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Zoom laughed.

Sherman spun for his turn. It landed on Vert.

"Would you rather… get hit in the face with a 90 miles per hour pitched baseball, or streak at your old high school?"

"I would get hit in the face because then people would feel bad and girls that I used to know and DATE wouldn't see my junk floppin' arou-" He suddenly burst into laughter when he noticed Agura was there.

He-still embarrassed-spun, and it landed right on Sherman.

"Sherm, would yo-… wait… let's get a little NAUGHTY." I was totally frightened of what he meant by naughty…

"Would you rather play naked kombat with me, or Spinner?"

Sherman held back a smile. "You, because one, that's just wrong and two, you're bigger than him."

"How would you know?" I asked abruptly.

Everyone laughed and gave me high-fives, knowing what I meant.

Sherman sighed and spun, landing on Spinner.

"Would you rather play naked kombat with me, or mom?"

Spinner gasped. "Don't you DARE bring MOTHER INTO THIS! And you."

"Why?" Zoom asked.

Spinner scratched the back of his head. "'Cause Sherm is closer to me than mom. I DON'T KNOW!"

He sighed and spun. Against my will, it stopped on me.

"Tezz! Would you rather get paid a million dollars to lick a shoe worn by a baseball player, or get paid five million dollars to be gay for a day. It includes kissing men."

I pondered and suddenly came up with an advantage. "I would lick the shoe, because back on the Red Sentient Moon, I've _eaten_ worse."

They all cringed as I had my turn.

"Well, well, well… Agura…" I said out of sheer luck. "Would you rather… bungee jump off a cliff…" I leaned in closer to her beautiful, gorgeous innocent face. "or be my girlfriend?"

She sighed and thought for a moment before she placed a wide devious smile on my face. "I'm flattered to be asked to be your girlfriend 'Tezzy'."

Everyone 'ooohhh'ed in shock and that 'nudge, nudge' sort of way before she got to spin. My lips curved into a wide smirk as she shook her head, laughing it off.

* * *

I blinked as my dinner was placed before me. Noodles covered in a nice tomato sauce, and added in ground meat.

Vert and Agura nervously stared at me as I sort of nudged my food away, like I was already full when I had skipped lunch.

Why couldn't I eat _now?_ I did the first day they recued me… But now looking back to that horrid past, I fought to keep my stomach from twisting and turning at the sight.

"Do you have any ginger ale?" I shyly asked the leader.

He quickly nodded and stood up to get me a glass.

I leaned back in my chair and put a hand to my stomach.

Agura gently patted my back. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to." She whispered to keep my issue on the down low.

I gratefully took my fizzy drink and slipped on it cautiously, trying to think positive.

Vert joined me in my 'fasting'. He put tin foil over both our plates and said that I could eat mine whenever I liked.

As everyone put their plates in the sink, I was busy still laying my throbbing head on the table and taking shots of ginger ale.

Spinner and Zoom asked me if I was alright, I just didn't reply and acted like one of my brothers had died. In other words, nothing but rejection of other teammates.

Of course, I didn't stay there all night. I got up to take a shower in my newly added bathroom, and I crawled into my bed.

I lied there in silence as soft footsteps and voices made their way through the underside of my door.

Some were followed by the closing of a door, or just another path heading back downstairs.

I lifted my shirt and looked at my flat stomach. It throbbed every so often because of my heart beat, but it growled at me occasionally. I knew I needed food. Heck, I knew I _wanted_ food. The problem was convincing my brain and stomach to digest it and not force it back up as force of habit.

I noticed a remote on my nightstand, and flipped on a television in front of my bed. I decided to listen to the newest episode of _Million Dollar Money Drop_ to soothe the pain.

"Tezz?" Someone asked outside my door, followed my Agura coming in.

I was taken by surprise by what she was wearing.

Knee-high black socks, tight shorts, and a white lacy top that outlined her bra.

She noticed me scoot away from her, and laughed lightly in a slightly friendly matter to make me comfortable. Hey, since she's surrounded by boys 24/7, she might as well know what makes them tick, right?

"Hey, if I'm surrounded by boys 24/7, I might as well let them know that I'm different from them!"

RIGHT!

She sat on my bed side.  
"Look. I know we haven't known each other for awhile now…" She paused to take in a shaky breath. "but I feel like I've known you for twelve years!"

I smiled as she smiled. "You've been bonding really well with the others. But, if anyone's giving you a hard time, they know I've got your back."

But her tone and that special unique look in her eyes changed when she brought up something else.

"What worries me is your eating habits."

I immediately started to feel a deep pain in the back of my head and my eyes.

She started off by telling me what she thought, and then she noticed me try to catch my breath.

My irregular breathing. My forming tears.

Agura pulled me close to her and let me sob into her chest.

I cried rather loudly too.

She kissed my forehead and pulled me in closer. "It's okay Tezz… It's okay… you can cry all you want to. I won't judge. And I'm not mad at you either! I'm just worried as a friend."

I tried to regain my composure and be like a man to her, but it was too painful. Even though she said she wouldn't judge me, I wanted to show her that I was something more than just an older teenager with mixed emotions and practically no other clothing on my back than borrowed things.

I pulled away and noticed my tears on her chest. "Dammit!" I cried and got a tissue from the bathroom.

"Ah, it's fine." She assured me and pulled down some of her top.

I watched her dry herself off and smile to me.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said and tried to help.

She shook her head. "You're okay! Trust me."

Then she pulled down one of her straps, which made my hormones take over the sane part of my brain and fix my eyes on her. Hey, I was locked up for nine years, but I still was interested in the different anatomy.

Agura was too busy drying her neck to notice this, but she would have total rights to smack me upside my head.

"Ah, well, that's not important." She shook it off and hugged me again.

I blushed and lied back down on my bed.

She playfully nudged me and giggled. "Tezz… you're so…"

"cute?" I finished and sniffled.

Agura took in a deep breath and kissed me on my lips fully. "Yes… yes you are…"

This thankfully placed a smile on my painfully expressed face.

"And we're not to the passionate part yet, but I'll always love you Tezz… What you need to find out, is if I mean itb in a friendly way, or a loving way..."

And yet, I still lay there with a satisfied smirk on my face, and my mind set.

* * *

The next morning, I walked downstairs with damp hair and an empty stomach.

Luckily, I found the sweet aroma of pancakes tell me 'good morning'.

All the other team members were packed into the kitchen, watching Sherman and Agura cook.

"Morning Tezz!" She said and winked to me.

I smiled at her greeting and told her the same thing.

"Ah, just like my mama used to make when I was six… good times…" Zoom said as he gathered forks for everyone and passed out the plates.

Stanford handed one to Spinner and took a plate for himself. "Speaking of family…" He started.

I somehow knew where this was going to end up: right on back to me.

"do you have any family Tezz?"

See?

I was handed a plate and nodded in reply.

As soon as we all got our food and such, and everyone was situated at the table, I sat on the end and tried my best to down the meal.

"I grew up with my mother, father, and nine other siblings."

"DANG!" Spinner cried. "So your parents were busy all the time, eh?"

He got a sharp blow to the shoulder for the remark. "Spin!"

I laughed it off and nodded. "I suppose. Anyways, we lived in a small town in the 'country'.

Like I said before, I went to school and made like, five friends.

And I read."

* * *

_I ran back outside as I saw my mother starting to prepare my supper. "Bye mom!" I called and grasped my book tightly._

"_You be back in half an hour, you hear me? Or you go to bead without dinner! I have that authority!"_

"_OKAY!" I called and journeyed through my seemingly endless backyard to climb up my custom built tree house._

_Sitting in a small comfy chair, I opened my book to my bookmark and slid that to the side, picking up where I last left off._

* * *

"Did you ever have any problems? Or near-death experiences?" Zoom asked, taking a bite from his pancake.

I nodded in dismay. "Yeah… yeah, I've had a few…"

They all silently gazed to me. The silence was so deafening. Everyone suddenly stopped eating.

"W-What happened?" Vert asked.

I sniffled. "I-I was just… not liked. I was the outsider and a freak. No one liked me at ALL. Then came the bullying and countless bruises and black eyes. It was hard. It… it was hard… Of course, as I've told you before… I wasn't ever liked."

Agura patted my back. "And again, I'm sorry that happened to a sweet innocent guy like you that is just so sensitive and smart."

I blushed a little from her compliments.

"Oohhh! Looks like Tezz is in loooove!" Spinner teased.

I hissed at him.

* * *

I decided to relax on the couch as soon as breakfast was over.

Agura joined me.

"Now I know that this seems a little… parent-like of me… but I am SO proud of you!"

I looked to her with confusion.

"What exactly did I do again?"

She leaned closer to me, which gave me a warm feeling in my chest. Warm and sweet.

"You ate!"

I looked back in the kitchen to my empty plate in the sink and gasped.

I-…I did it! I wasn't afraid to actually eat! I gasped and took her by the shoulders. "OH MY GOD, AGURA!"

She squealed and held me close. "Ah! I knew you could if you were distracted!"

I smiled and suddenly heard a voice blare over-head. "StormShock in T-Minus Two minutes!"

Agura turned to me. "Ready to go on your first real mission?"


	5. My First REAL Mission

We drove out into the desert; Stanford was left in the Hub. I, with incredibly sweaty palms and shaky knees however, started to pull closer between Vert and Zoom.

"You ready Tezz?" Zoom asked over the Com-Unit in our vehicles.

"Ready for what?"

"THE BEST PART!" He cheered and was launched up into the violent massive blue vortex above us.

I was swept in after Vert. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. Just like a roller coaster-which I had never been on either, but heard about.

We went almost at a 90 degree angle when finally we approached the end… or the top.

Vert pulled his way ahead off all of us and disappeared through the portal. I followed.

* * *

We arrived in a dark and bushy Battle Zone. A melancholy forest with no life. A light tint of green and blue swept over the area, but that was about it besides the gray dirt under my wheels.

"M'kay team. I have the coordinates. Tezz, follow me. The rest of you, clear us a path while I give Tezz the tutorial." He started down a dirt path.

"So, when you get the map, you have a tracking device with you already as that yellow dot in the center, see?"

I glanced to the GPS on the dashboard of the Splitwire and nodded. "Mmm-hmm!"

"So the enemies are red dots, and the key itself is a blue or green dot."

"Simple." I scoffed. This whole team thing is easier than I expected!

I drove forward and got a small beep as a blue dot appeared on my GPS. "I got it! You want me to get it?"

I could hear Vert sigh. "Sure… just… be careful." The tone he brought into it made me feel like my mother was talking to me as if I were ten and asked to go with a friend to the park.

I rushed ahead until the key was visible. Just resting at the top of a pile of dead trees and twigs and leaves, it was rotating in all its glory.

There was a small rumble to my side, but I ignored it and pushed my way through a few vines and snatched the key.

_**BAM!**_

A cluster of Red Sark crashed into my side, and grabbed the key from the hood of the Splitwire. I growled. "'AY! THAT'S MINE!"

The one that beheld the key was right in front of me.

"Wait, TEZZ!"

Just as I was about to have the key back into my possession, another hard force dented my side.

I was send skidding a few yards over.

"REDS! AMBUSH!"

My new team drove out to try and protect me, but I assured that I could hold my own. That's right when… my cockiness kicked in. I said I didn't need Vert, but sadly, I did.

So after multiple failed-attempts to try and get my revenge on the Reds, I found that I was about a foot away to a long brutal death. Two Reds behind me, I was chasing one, and one to my side.

Vert and Zoom pulled in to help.

I raced down the jungle and couldn't even get in oxygen from being overloaded with all the excitement.

Agura pushed forwards and took the key from the Reds. She quickly yelled at me to pull back.

Blinded by the action, I did, and noticed for the first time that my Splitwire didn't reverse that well. I peeled around frontwards and scurried off to where I intentionally was supposed to be.

I pulled next to Vert and hurried on to the portal. Vert announced that we didn't have enough time to defeat the Sentients.

The Cortez's both helped me back to the portal.

_**SMASH!**_

I was met one-on-one by Krytus. He glared into my light brown eyes and studied me.

Somehow, I blacked out when he pulled me out of my vehicle, because I don't remember when he did.

Krytus had me almost gently, but still threatening in his hands my neck. He looked at my legs, my arms, my gauntlet, and my face.

"You… YOU…!" He slammed me on the ground, my chest crushed up against the loose dirt and mud.

He sauntered over my way and looked me in the eyes. "You're the rebel that defeated thousands of Sark in the last year. The one who I've sent my armies out to, and they never returned! YOU ARE THE CAUSE TO ALL MY PROBLEMS!" He had a smug smirk on his face in triumph. I winced painfully at my chest.

"Now, if only I could get rid of you…" He knelt down and pulled the sword he could form out of just his hand and held it to my neck.

Out of the corner of my eye, Vert was creeping up on my possible murderer as the others kept the RS5 quiet and out of the way.

I trembled under him as he wrapped one leg around me and kept the other on the opposite side.

I whimpered and bit my lip as he nearly pulled up.

Vert slashed through Krytus and sent him into a small cloud of anti-matter to find its Re-Spawn chamber.

I smiled up to him and tried to speak, but was stopped short as crimson trickled down my chest.

"Tezz!" Vert called and knelt to me.

He tilted my head up and grimaced. "Ooh! You've been cut pretty bad!"

I coughed and touched my neck.

I brought out my now blood-drenched fingers and gasped. Agura walked up next to me.

From there, I went into shock. My breathing patterns changed to the point where it was like I had to huff air out and gasp it in just to survive.

"Tezz?" Agura started and rushed to my side.

I felt my wound and started to breathe louder and louder. I gasped in and started gagging.

"TEZZ! CALM DOWN!" She tried to get my attention, but I couldn't help how frightened I was. Tears found a way out of my eyes, and my heart raced to keep up with my panic-attack.

Soon, everyone was crowded around me as I held my stomach and cupped my mouth with the other hand.

I coughed continuously and sobbed aloud.

Agura gripped my shoulders and Vert took my chest.

"TEZZ! YOU ARE SAFE! Nothing of what was on the Red Sentient Moon can hurt you now! YOU. ARE. SAFE-AH!"

I swallowed pure fear and listened as Sherman backed everyone away. "C'mon, give him some air…!"

I felt like I was still in Middle School when someone fainted randomly, and you wake up to see dozens of kids staring at you as you come to.

"Here!" Spinner gave me a paper bag.

I took it and focused all my breathing into that.

Agura wrapped her arms around me and showed me back to the Splitwire.

"K-… Krytus!" I cried along with a terrible headache.

"Isn't here now! He's gone back to his re-spawn chamber! And as long as I'm here, he won't get you again!" Vert replied and pulled me close.

I embraced him tightly and caught my lost breath.

"He knows why I would be so scared of this!" I cried.

Vert pulled away, his warm hands on my ice cold cheeks. "What?"

"He KNOWS!"

Agura shook her head. "Tezz, you're just thinking crazy! Krytus hadn't ever met you before WE did! Only Red Sark!"

I let out a breath that was a mix of a cry, a grunt, and a exasperated yell to her.

"I'm not crazy… I've been locked up in that beat down old bunker, FOR NINE YEARS… AND I'M STILL SANE!" I gasped for air, choked a little on my tears, and somehow blacked out.

* * *

A blurred vision of a young woman in green pressed a wet washcloth to my forehead, which was already damp with sweat.

An IV was in my arm, getting me vital fluids, and my stomach was covered in needle pricks that made me hiss to the touch.

"A-…Ag-… ahhhhh…" I moaned and leaned my head back.

Agura, the name I was struggling to say, leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You work on keeping that blood pressure down… okay?" She soothingly whispered.

I nodded and moaned again. She let off a worried smile.

"It hurts…" I said and looked to the IV with watery, glossy eyes. Then I felt the large bandage secured around my neck like a dog collar.

"I know…" She sighed and planted a kiss on my neck.

Vert entered suddenly with a bag.

He walked to my bedside. "Hey buddy…"

Heh, first time I had ever been called that in nine years by someone other than my father.

"how ya' feelin'?"

I shrugged weakly. "Tired and painful."

He smiled warmly and reached into the bag. "I wanted to cheer you up so…" He placed the box at the foot of my bed. "I found some things back at the Bunker along with some other Sentient language carved in rocks. I want you to decipher some stuff for just Agura and I. Could you do that for us? All the stuff is to make you feel better with your injury while you recover like I said. I know it's a random time to whip this out and then ask you questions but… please?"

I nodded and started to sit up.

He pulled out some books of mine that I had left on the long brass table of my old 'home'. I gasped and took one. "I remember this…!" I started reading off the first page silently and got all teary-eyed again from the memories of my dreadful and ruined childhood.

"I didn't like it that much…" I lied.

Vert handed me my old rusty tools that had so much meaning behind them.

"These are my father's tools that he used while working on his vehicles. He taught me all that I know!"

I glared at them and changed the huge smile on my pale face to a straight thin tan line for my lips.

"It doesn't matter to _me_ anymore anyways…" I shoved the wrenches and hammers aside and waited for the next item.

Vert handed me a small dog tag. I gasped and read the small inscription:

**VOLITOV**

**TEZZ**

**1991**

**AB**

I linked it around my neck like I usually would and went through the pile of good stuff Vert grabbed.

"Alright… can you tell us what this says?"

He pulled up a simple sign.

"They're just some coordinates to palaces of the Red Sentient 5."

He pulled up another one.

"Sark diagrams."

He pulled up a large one.

I paused and took it. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. I gazed into the written markings that looked like a three-year-olds' scribbles to a human, but a masterpiece in my eyes.

"This tells about… Krytus I think."

They eased in awkwardly as I read aloud about the legends and what happened as he was off the Red's planet while the other Sentients became frozen in time.

"'_So Krytus took his team, and they set out for revenge upon his sister, Sage. While there is no way to tell what will happen to them or her in the future, there is destined to be a savior called'_…"

I looked to them. Almost stuttering, I muttered,

"'_THE FIVE.'_"

They didn't seem too shocked. I read on.

"'_The Five is lead by the leader, the one with inferno withheld in his spirit for the freedom of all Sentients._

_He is followed by his team with soon to be, two additional helping forces.'_"

I looked to them.

"And that's all it says."

I suddenly gasped and tried to take the IV out my arm.

Vert stopped me in mid-panic. "TEZZ TEZZ! What do you want?"

"I need to… c-can I borrow your phone…? Like, right now? I forgot to do something that I should have a LONG time ago."

Agura nodded and walked into a visible room across the hall. She came back and handed me a phone. Vert and she both gave me some privacy and left the room.

I wasn't sure that I wanted to call her… but I felt deep down that she would need to hear my voice and know where I was...

I quickly dialed the memorized number and listened closely.

"_Volitov..._" I heard her say in her usual thick accent.

"Mama…?" I started.

I heard a faint gasp on the other line. "Tezz! Oh, _Kak pozhivaete? Ty v poryadke? Gde ty ?_ (How are you? Are you okay? Where are you?)"

"_Da . YA v poryadke…_ (Yes. I'm fine…)" I replied and sighed as she rambled on and on, half fussing, half thankful.

I asked her to put dad on the phone, but she said he was busy. I talked for about an hour with her in Russian and we finally hung up. I stayed in bed for a while and laid back down on my back, flat, hoping to regain my strength by tomorrow.


	6. Secrets Revealed

As soon as Sage set me free to walk around after my chest had recovered from the near bone-shattering tumble I took the other day, I took advantage of it. I was pulled free of all the tubes and needles and was sent to move back into my room.

I limped back upstairs and into the fairly large room.

The first thing I had to do was take a shower. I immediately walked in the bathroom, stripped and started the water like I was some robot scheduled to do certain things at certain times.

Just the feeling of more hot water down my back in rinsing out my ebony hair was extravagant. I adjusted the shower-head, sat on the smooth stone floor and let the water run down my icy bare body.

For maybe an hour, I just sat there… until the water got cold. That was my cue to get out and get dressed.

I wrapped the towel around my waist, and walked out to my dresser.

"You feelin' better Tezz?" Someone asked.

For a moment, I thought it was Agura, so my first reaction was to cover myself even more. But I turned to just see Zoom in the doorway.

"Oh…" I sighed. "yeah, I'm feeling a lot better actually…"

"Good! 'Cause Vert heard that you were in the shower for like an hour and a half. He wanted me to check on you and make sure that you hadn't have passed out or something."

"Oh no. I'm okay." I assured.

He let off a warm smile and trotted back downstairs.

* * *

I entered the garage and got weird looks from everyone. I kept moving towards Vert.

"Tezz!" He wrapped an arm around me quickly and showed me how he was repairing my wheels and gears so that I could reverse more easily.

"You feelin' alright?"

I nodded slowly and felt the long scar across my neck.

He gave me that look of remorse and placed a hand on my shoulder calmly. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I-I just couldn't act fast enough and tho-"

"It's okay!" I said and cracked a smile. "I feel fine."

The blond wiped some sweat off his forehead and looked to me. "If you don't mind, could you tell me why you were so freaked out by Krytus the other day?"

A lump immediately formed in my throat. I looked away and then sighed.

* * *

_Krytus snarled as he held me up by my neck. I glared into his crystal-like eyes and winced._

_He pushed his blade up against my neck and slowly craved away, placing Red Sentient insignia deep within my skin._

_I cried out in pain as he wrote and then did the same in my back._

"_You are now MINE…" He snarled._

* * *

"Oh nothing. He just harassed me…" I truthfully admitted, fighting off the tears with a warm smile.

He smiled back and sighed.

"Tezz, you're a good man. You're strong and smart… and just fun!" **(A/N: I know, Tezz OOC…)**

I thanked him and walked to my crush once I was dismissed.

She was tightening bolts and greasing up her gears.

"Heeey…" I said softly and shyly.

Agura wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Hey Tezz! It's nice to see you up and active!"

I nodded and scratched the back of my head.

"I know… LONG time to be in there for me."

Suddenly, an abrupt voice came erupting in the garage. "Tezz and Agura sittin' in a tree…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH SPINNER!" She exclaimed and threw a tool at his foot.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Zoom sang along.

Defending us, she shot back at them with an 'I'm gunna MURDER you if you don't stop!' look. They suddenly stopped.

She took my hand and led me into the kitchen. "I'm sorry… they're just douche bags…"

The comment made me laugh and shake my head.

"Oh Agura…" I kissed her cheek and hugged her. "It's wonderful to have a friend like you…"

'_Ah! You idiot! Don't be so formal! She's not a business woman for God's sake!'_

Agura gazed into my eyes and slowly crushed her lips to mine.

At first I thought it was just that ho-hum friendly kind of kiss, but this was exactly the opposite.

I expected her to pull away soon, but she never wanted to let go.

I grasped her arms and pulled her close to me to fulfill her request.

The taste of her lips was sweet, and hardly ignorable. I smiled to myself and held her as she pulled away and nuzzled into my chest. "I love you Tezz… I really do…"

* * *

Our secret fests of smiles from across the room never seemed to stop. She would look over and smile widely during classes lead by Vert. I would do the same and get caught. Oh, but it was worth it…

Over the next three Storm-Shocks, my combat improved. I could hit the Reds or Vandals in a heartbeat and get away in whatever split-second I had.

Not to mention, overtime, I ate more and more each day until I could eat full meals and not feel as queasy. Sure I still threw up here and there, but I was almost normal again.

And the most common thing was that Agura was by my side for it all.

She helped me take my first bite of pasta, and helped pull my hair up when I was vomiting constantly.

She pressed a wet rag to my forehead in the night, and helped me down something that next morning.

The secrets seemed to slip away like the wind, and all my worries were replaced with the team's jokes and sly remarks at the diner.

So as I sat next to Agura and ate slowly, I listened to the many tales of everyone.

"Oh man, Tezz you should have been there! IT WAS AWESOME. I slung past this one Sark and smashed him with our chain-mace! KILT HIS FACE!" The older Cortez cheered.

I laughed silently and rolled my eyes. "I'm sure it was…"

"So Tezz…"

"So Sherman!"

"What was it like getting to take in all that knowledge?"

I sipped my Pepsi and replied, "Well, it seemed interesting. So I read through one data log, then another until I progressed into writing notes and making several diaries and journals about it and my thoughts. Of course, they're still in the Bunker, but I had at least three full journals. It was amazing!"

Sherman continued on about their findings and it somehow developed into an in-depth conversation about the Cortez family.

Agura leaned on me and stepped on my foot under the table. I did the same and giggled like an idiot.

* * *

That night, I did my usual routine of cleaning up and getting ready for bed. Agura entered my room with a yellow basketball shirt and black shorts. Apparently she had played before. Great… a Science geek with a sports star… PERFECT COUPLE…

"Good night…" She leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Aww…! You're not sleeping with me this time?"

She sighed through her nose and scooted me over. "Fine…"

Wow, we had known each other for what, about three months now, and now we were sleeping together?

She snuggled into my chest and breathed steadily under the blanket as I remained on top, separated. And I wished we weren't.

"Goodnight!"

I kissed her cheek. "Night."

As I turned off my lamp, I couldn't help but think… I, for once, was fitting in with the popular crowd!

* * *

I wish that Agura and I had gone further, but she moved away whenever I would try to nibble on her ear or her neck. She woke me up the next morning.

I opened one eye and groaned as I deserted my dream fantasy island. "Ughhh… what day is it…?"

"Just Thursday!" She smiled and pulled me on my feet. "Keep on dancin' till the world ends babe!" She sang.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my bathroom. "Hold on," I slowly started to shut the door behind me as she walked across the hall and get dressed.

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Vert announced as he entered the kitchen just after Agura and I. Everyone was either at the table, or in a small line to receive their food.

"Morning Tezz…" He said to me alone.

I waved my hand and took a plate.

Agura joined me and told me what everything was among Sherman's cooking and his Spanish variety.

"That's Mexican rice, that's Chorizo and eggs, and those are… uh, um…"

"_Torrijas._" The older Cortez said with an accent. "It's like a Spanish version of French toast."

I shrugged and took one. "Couldn't hurt to try it."

After Agura and I got our food, we sat next to each other and Zoom said the blessing for the rest of the day.

I cautiously tried all the foods and my eyes widened in surprise. "Holy crap! This is good…"

He smiled. "Glad you like it!"

I slowly ate the rest of my food as I listened and laughed with the rest of the team.

"Tezz…?"

I looked up to the Thai fighter who had interrupted my milk-sipping.

"Huh?"

"You like-eh da juice, eh? I GET YOU MORE OF DA JUICE, HOA-KAY?" He laughed.

Vert and Stanford got the joke, because they burst into laughter.

I just looked in confusion. "Huh?" I muttered briefly again before Agura came to my aid. "It's just an inside joke that no one knows about…"

I laughed some and grabbed my plate to put in the sink. "Umm… sure, okay…"

The older Cortez joined me and got my attention. "Hey Tezz, could I talk to you for a sec?"

With this rhetorical question, he guided me into the living room and sat me down on the comfy couch.

He rested himself awkwardly on the coffee table and gazed into my eyes.

I looked back and hopefully cleared my throat. "Sooo…?"

"Do you like Agura?" He whispered.

Honestly, I should have seen this coming at me… I mean, if I go around for a while, while a girl that we were both close to had me wrapped around her finger, how could he _not_ ask this? How could ANYBODY _not_ ask this?

I should have known not to reply for a second either, because I stutter when I know I'm caught. HORRIBLY.

"What gives you the nerve to ask ME that…? Why not blondie McLeader-pants in there next to her?"

He shot me an evil glare once more. "I've seen the way you look at her… the midnight rendezvouses… and Lord knows HOW many intimate moments!"

My blush spread downwards as he continued on.

"Um… I-I don't… I ju-well, ya' see…" From then on it was like a minute of muttering stupidly like a two-year-old.

I mixed up my vowels, and the order of my words, and… everything went downhill.

Suddenly, a slow yet devious smirk spread across his smug face.

"You so like her…"

A deadly red blush clouded my cheeks. "Huh?"

"You're MADLY in love with our dearest, Agura!"

I groaned and leaned my head back on the wall. "PLEASE don't tell her!"

"Oh I won't!" He said in his snappy attitude. "I'll just tell the guys!"

Shooting up, I glared to him. "You wouldn't…"

"I dunno Tezz… you don't know me that well! I might just go right now!" He sang out.

I rolled my eyes stubbornly and watched him prance into the of Form

"_Ublyudok…" _(Bastard...)


	7. The Smell of You in my Sheets

As soon as I followed the Cortez back into the kitchen, I didn't think he would actually yell it to the world.

"Hey guys… SOMEBODY'S IN LOOOOVE WITH AGUUURRAAAAA…"

I quickly covered his mouth and cursed at him in Russian.

"_Ty idiot! Kakogo cherta vy by dyeĭstvitelʹno skazatʹ im , chto?_"

(You idiot! Why would you really tell them that?)

Vert chuckled and shook his head. "It's okay Tezz… we already know…"

"Hmm?" I asked and let my 'prisoner' go.

"Yeah. I mean the way you stick around her all the time is cute," Stanford started.

"but a little too give away-ish." Zoom commented.

I blushed and turned away as Agura climbed in the Tangler for some training.

"Uhhh…"

"You totally like her." Sherman smiled keenly.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER, I LOVE HER!" I countered harshly and walked into the garage to train with her.

She waited for me to get in my vehicle before we drove off into the desert near the test track.

* * *

"Everyone thinks I like you…" I admitted as we set up a new course.

She left the screen and started moving back to the Tangler. "Well do you?"

"WHAT? AHI NEURMO!" I panicked, mixing up my words again like a toddler. "I-I mean… what?"

"Do you like me?"

My cheeks started to go hot again. I gulped and turned away. "I don't know, it depends… L-Let's just get some training in!"

She stared at me funny, and shook her head. "Okay, tomorrow we have a REAL training day, and you're gunna join us for that. So here are the basics."

She slowly guided me through the schedule and I felt a little at ease about all this.

She then took me over to our vehicles and we started down the track.

We then drove down the first time slow, and then we raced the second time.

It wasn't until two minutes later after she was the winner (Intentionally) that we started laughing about it and started pushing, which turned into shoving, and then full out wrestling on the pavement.

She pinned me down and giggled as I pressed my head to the asphalt.

Agura then did something unexpected and… off…

WAY OFF…

She kissed me on the lips softly.

I slowly guided my hands to her back and bent her leg to come to my side.

She was willing about this also and actually kissed me deeper.

We started changing positions just before there were more footsteps on the track.

I looked up, blushed like crazy, and rolled off of her.

Spinner and Zoom were eyeing me.

"Oh shut up…" I murmured and helped her up as well.

"yo-You KNOW you can't resist her!' Spinner called.

I shook my head and gave them the bird before I trotted off with Agura by my side.

* * *

That night wasn't any different. I took a shower, said goodnight to everyone in the living room watching a movie, and grabbed an orange before I left.

Agura was already waiting for me.

I shut my door and handed her half the orange.

"So, what's your favorite color?" She asked.

I pondered at my lack of knowledge in the past nine years and came up with a result. "Either orange, green, or black."  
"I like green. It reminds me of nature. I like nature." She leaned on me and sighed as she turned on the television to the movie they were watching downstairs.

We laid in my bed and saw the ending just before footsteps where forming as some teammates walked upstairs.  
I gasped and looked to her. "You can't be in here... GO GO GOGOGOGO!" I hurried her out of my bed and across the hallway before anyone could notice her.

From her room, she blew a kiss and whispered, 'goodnight!' before shuting the door.

I breathed a sigh of releif and tumbled back onto my bed, the smell of her lotions and perfume in my pillows.  
Burrowing my face into them, I turned off my T.V., and my lamp, and shut my eyes.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up in the morning with a sudden wave of nausea. I unwrapped myself in the sheets, and walked into the bathroom before sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

My mouth started watering, and my eyes formed tears. Signs that clearly said, 'YOU'RE GUNNA PUKE! GET TO A BATHROOM!'

I held my upset stomach and tried to keep it down.

At first it was coughing and retching.

Mother taught me to spit continuously to get some of the mucus out because somehow, it helped.

I only wished mother was here as the retching turned into actually throwing up.

It took about thirty seconds before I got to stop. Like painful jabs to the gut.

I grabbed a glass from the counter and filed it with water.

I rinsed my mouth out of the horrid taste and thanked God that it was over for now, wiping the sweat off my forehead sighed heavily.

Noticing this, I went back and placed the back of my hand to it.

'_My God, I'm burning up…'_

With the water not helping, I grabbed a thermometer and took my temperature while cleaning some of the bathroom from my morning sickness.

Once I saw my temperature, I groaned and got back in bed after brushing my teeth.

Just no more than 20 minutes later, Vert came into my room.

"Tezz, what are you still doing in bed, c'mon! You're late for training! It's your first day! Don't be late!"

"O, kay…" I groaned as Vert left.

* * *

I had some trouble getting dressed and taking pills to keep my fever down, but I managed to trudge downstairs, where everyone was waiting impatiently.

'C'mon Tezz! I actually feel like training today! That's a once in a lifetime sort of thing!" Spinner said.

I painfully gripped my stomach as I lined up with the others.

"Okay, so today we'll run a lap around the Hub, and then I'll divide the team up. Three people will be out here, and then the rest are training inside. Alright Go, one lap!"

"Vert…" Agura interrupted.

The blond looked to her.

"Tezz doesn't look too well. He's really hot and said that he feels a little pukey…"

"Well we all feel like that on training day, and I have to admit I was burning up last night. But that's no excuse for skipping training. Now c'mon one lap."

Agura rolled her eyes and walked with me around the outside of the Hub.

"Don't listen to Vert, we can walk if we want to. I'm second in command so I should get a say too right?"

"I'm gunna throw up." I said silently.

"What?"

Suddenly stopping, I leaned my hand on the wall, and held my stomach.

Then she had the joy of seeing me hurl right then and there.

God, for being sick, I felt like an idiot.

"Oh God!" She cried and rubbed my back as I continued on. "H-Hold on, I have to get Vert."

I watched her while gasping as she sprinted off to grab the blond.

I groaned and threw up again before feeling no more pressure in my stomach. My nose was runny and nasty along with the tears that flowed down my cheeks and the spit trails, but I was okay.

She guided Vert and the others to my poor self.

Vert knelt down and felt my forehead.

I winced as the leader was handed ice in a plastic bag.

"Okay I tell me what happened." He said softly as he pressed the bag to my neck and chest.

"Threw up… this morning but, you told me to… train."

Agura suddenly looked at me. "You threw up this morning and you didn't TELL ME?"

"I couldn't! I was too tired and sick." I defended.

"Aw man…" Vert muttered in guilt.

Sherman and Agura helped me up and back into the Hub.

"You wanna take a shower or something?" Agura asked soothingly.

I shook my head. "I'm too tired…"

Vert went to the hallway closet, grabbed a sheet and laid it down on the living room couch.

He then took a trash can and a towel and put those out also. "Tezz, you can come on in here."

Everyone helped me lay down and get comfortable.

"Did you take your temperature?"

I nodded.

"What was it?" A.J. asked.

I winced before silently muttering. "104…"

Vert bit his lip and got more ice.

Vert pondered. "Was it something you ate?"

"Most likely…" Sage said as she suddenly floated in and to my side. "Tezz must have contracted a virus sometime last night."

Vert winced in pain as I gripped the sheet in pain at the churning of my innards.

"Everyone go out and finish your lap, I'll be out in a sec." Vert demanded.

Agura stroked my bangs out of my eyes as I lay there, motionless and dead inside.

"Feel better okay?"

As they all crowded out of my room, Spinner shot me that, 'This will be the PERFECT time to tell everyone!'.

Agura kissed my forehead and knelt beside me.

"Agura, you keep Tezz company. Help Sage, and get him what he needs." Vert requested as he exited the room and went outside.

I held my stomach and gazed to her.

"I will need a few test samples, please." Sage muttered.

"O-Oh…" I staggered and blushed.

Sage glanced at me funny. "Tezz… why is there increased blood flow in your facial areas and cheeks? Are you blushing?"

My eyes widened as I looked away. "Maybe…"

She smiled and went to the kitchen before coming back with plastic wrap. She quickly tore off a piece before putting it on my lips and 'kissing' me.

She giggled and nuzzled in my chest quickly before she walked back to the kitchen.

"Can I have some water?' I groaned.

Within a matter of seconds, the icy liquid was in my hands, along with my girlfriend at my right.


	8. My 'Date'

"Okay, listen to this." She said.

I took her iPod and started listening to her song.

It started off with a few simple things and noises.

I liked the bass line that suddenly came in.

'I'm still fly,

I'm sky high,

And I dare anybody to try to cut my wings,

I'm still pulling out the phantom, and these haters can't stand 'em,'

I looked to her at the profanity for someone innocent like her and she giggled some.

I shook my head and listened on. I kind of liked it…

This time I think he changed key in his voice.

'I'm still fly,

I'm sky high,

And I dare anybody to try to cut my wings,

I'm still shuttin' cities down every time I come arou-'

I gave the iPod back to her. "I like it. What's another one?"

She scrolled through her songs and handed it back to me.

Oh man, I've never heard so much profanity in my life.

That is, until we go to some rock like Skillet Pillar and Linkin Park.

I HIGHLY enjoyed those and pitied myself at what I had missed in the past nine years.

I knew one song however.

I lip-synced to 'Monster' by Skillet.

She giggled and stroked my bangs.

"Ya know… If I could get the right tools, I could make a remix for you…" I said.

"Oh really?" She asked. "Can you do one of 'Hero'?"

I nodded slowly, suddenly determined.

"So… tell me about your family."

Sighing, I tried my best to look back on the memory. The horrid memory.

"Let's just say… my dad wasn't the best dad out there. Sure, I still love and miss him, but at my time of inventing… he just changed."

She leaned inwards anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright now. I was just… not really, I never got much attention is what I'm trying to say. Like, I grew up with a lot of siblings and even though I was the elder middle child, it was like I really didn't matter. And God knows what'll happen now that my mom just pushed out three more babies in my years gone."

"THREE? !"

"And she's pregnant with twins again."

My girlfriend held her forehead in shock, astounded by the number. Wouldn't understand because, well, I wasn't a woman. So I didn't know if having a child hurt. (Once again, trapped at the age of NINE!)

"Tezz! That's a LOT of kids! Good God!"

I nodded somewhat. "Sure. But my father has a high-paying job. Half of my siblings are already married or in college, sooo… it kind of balances out. Mama told me that if anyone asks about me, that my brothers and sisters either say I'm in a college in the US, or I ran away."

Agura kissed my forehead and took my temperature again.

Sage suddenly walked in with my test results. "Tezz, your sickness is from the leftover bacteria along the walls of your intestines and stomach. Most likely from your isolation in your fortress, like when I took your tests, remember? It's a minor illness that CAN be treated, but will take up to five days until you are able to go into training." She handed me a pill.

I thanked her and hurried to get this sickness over with.

* * *

Agura still stayed with me for the next few days as I slowly progressed in feeling better. I only threw up once, and I had other bad symptoms, but that was about it. Night sweats and dry throats followed until Sage said I was able to go back outside.

The first thing I got to experience was curl-ups and running. Zoom was sprinting as part of his individual training, and I ran with Agura and Spinner.

After a few other stretches, we did indoor training one day, and rotated every day.

We had some fun over the week, and when weekend came, Vert surprised us and tested me.

"Okay guys, it's Fr-"

"FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GE'EN DOWN ON FRIED EGGS!" Zoom blurted, getting a few giggles.

"No. It's Friday, and because we managed to get three keys and avoid Krytus and the Reds, not to mention Tezz's first key-grab."

I was humbled by the team's reaction to my achievement. They all suddenly clapped for me.

Vert held up his hand for silence. "So, everyone take a shower and dress in your best clothes, because we're goin' to a restaurant!"

Everyone groaned.

"NOT ZEKE'S!"

Cheers.

I smiled and watched my team go to the locker rooms.

Agura went up to her room soon after.

So I decided to follow the guys.

* * *

This place was just like what I had heard about high school.

That one girl everyone likes, the different groups, and even locker rooms.

(By different groups:

Vert-Charismatic

Agura-Friend that is a supposed 'FRIEND' Wink wink.

Spinner-Geek

Stanford-Arrogant one

Zoom-Athlete

Sherman-Inside out Jock. Like a jock figure, but a great personality.)

Vert showed me to everything. The lockers, the showers (Where everyone was), and the various doors.

We both got our shirts off before dropping them in a hamper and taking a towel with us.

I wasn't really afraid of showering with the guys.

Pretty much the whole Agura thing was worrying me.

"Hey Tezz, you're gunna take Agura out tonight right?" Zoom asked as he flipped his ebony hair and untangled the tips in the front.

I shrugged and got my hair wet before replying. "I don't know."

"Well we all know that you like her…" Spinner sneered.

It was fascinating how long his hair was when it was wet. Possibly to a girl's average length.

I scoffed and got some shampoo in my hair. "Maybe."

Everyone made a sly remark and laughed.

"Anyways, anyone hear about Zen yet?"

"No, what?"

"He got braces."

Everyone let out exasperated gasps.

"Yup. Just yesterday! They're blue he said."

I ignored the conversation until Stanford got my attention.

"Hey Tezz, why are you so, un-phased about showering?" The red-head asked letting the water rinse off his back.

I shrugged again. "Once you've been trapped for a while on a deserted moon, you feel like you can give off that, 'Oh yeah? Well I've been through THIS!'. So I'm kind of okay with it."

"But we're all naked..." Sherman pointed out.

"DO NOT, DROP THAT DAMN SOAP." Spinner pointed to Vert as he scrubbed his chest.

The blond laughed and suddenly tossed the slippery bar to the Cortez. He quickly responded and caught it before tossing it to Stanford. The Brit gave it to Zoom, who passed it to me. I fumbled for a second and chucked it to Sherman.

Sherman tossed it hardly on purpose to Zoom.

Everyone 'Ooohhh'ed when Zoom dropped it by a mere millimeter.

"Pick it up!" Vert gestured.

"I ain't pickin' that up!" The Scout retorted and went back to using his own soap.

"You HORSE!" Stanford replied, emplying emphasis on the 'hor' part, and threw his soap at Zoom's masculine back.

I watched them all toss things to him.

Zoom dodged some and I managed to strike him in the neck.

Instead of fainting dramatically, he crouched down.

"Why are you like THAT?" I chuckled.

"'Cause I don't know what makes this floor so shiny! Toxic floor wax, piss, Stanford's semen, I DON'T KNOW!"

We all laughed at the Stanford bit except for me. "What is it?"

Vert gazed in awe. "You've REALLY been away for a while haven't you?"

* * *

I got showered off after a few good laughs later with the guys and moved with Vert into the actual locker rooms.

"Does Agura ever come in here?" I questioned.

"_Pft._ I WISH!" He dried off his hair and let his back face me as he got in his boxers. "I'd love to go out with her, but I can see that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know she likes you like that too. I talked with her. I'll give you the night to ya' know… lay down the law…"

Glaring, I kept my mouth shut and just decided to not understand his intentions.

"But hey, don't take it too far like, the bedroom far. Not yet..." He warned.

I got dressed and listened as Vert whipped his towel in the showers at the others.

* * *

My throat was dry as Vert handed me one of his good suits. (Curse my long legs…)

I had a little issue with the pants, but other than that, I was good. I wore some of Stanford's shoes and we all headed out.

All the guys waited by the stairs as Agura and Zoom were upstairs getting ready.

And my God… I have seen an angel.

Agura was wearing a long white dress with a blue sash across her waist. He let her braids down and decided to put on her make-up diligently.

She walked in and got a few whistles. I started giggling when Zoom walked down with his hair slicked back and no headband. He dramatically (Again) huffed and placed a hand to his hip. "NOW I WANT SOME LOVIN' TOO!"

He then sassily walked downstairs and got multiple cheers and whistles.

Agura occupied me by side-hugging me. "You clean up good!"

With her heels, she was almost as tall as me.

I kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

She giggled and walked out to the Splitwire.

Agura rode with me to avoid another conflict with Stanford about High School grades and recommendations.

I didn't know anything about it, but I was on her side.

We all arrived to the restaurant, and got seated immediately. Agura sat next to me and we all started talking. Agura slowly guided me through eating out procedures and I caught on fast.

The waiter took our orders and gave us all water.

We talked on about the shower incident. I was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by Agura. "Go with me to the bathroom."

I shrugged and walked up from the table to the back of the restaurant.

Once there and inside a little miniature hallway, she pushed me to the wall.

"Tezz. Consider this as our date… now hold my purse."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, we were all eating happily.

I took a few bites and felt full.

Agura noticed me and shook her head. "Go on. I know you can eat more than THAT…"

I shrugged. "I'm just not… accustomed to eating out."

She smirked and kissed my forehead, getting a few 'oohh!'s from Spinner and Zoom.

"Nicely done Agura! Tezz, how will you respond…?"

I sighed and gave them what they wanted. I quickly kissed her lips.

Vert smiled widely and laughed. "Awww!"

I pecked her nose and continued eating in silence.

* * *

Once everyone was off down the desert, and we were just getting in the Splitwire, Agura faced me.

"Thanks for the date, Tezz." She swooped in and kissed my lips softly.

I shut my eyes and kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her neck.

She pulled me towards her further. I leaned over as best I could and pulled away for air.

In the awkwardness, we followed the rest down the desert.


	9. Building Up to What I Always Wanted

**Song: Airplanes by B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams **

* * *

The following morning, I turned to see Agura in her pajamas on top of the blankets this time. (We rotated)

I slowly rolled out from under the covers and planted a tiny kiss on her cheek before walking downstairs for a good Saturday with no training. It was optional.

I met Zoom in the kitchen, eating a pop-tart and drinking some milk.

"Morning!' He tried with his mouth stuffed. I waved and decided to get breakfast started.

I took out a pan and then a few eggs.

"Does Stanford eat eggs?"

Zoom shook his head. "Lactose intolerant."

I nodded and took two eggs out of the batch.

Afterwards, when I had finished cooking, Spinner and Sherman rushed down. "I smell stuff that smells SMELLY!" The older Cortez smirked and eyed my creation. I separated the scrambled eggs for everyone and yawned.

"So we heard that you and Agura had sex…"

My eyes turned as big as saucers as I glared to the Scout.

He dropped his plate in the sink and finished off the milk.

"NO! WE DID NOT!"

"Rumors!" Sherman sang.

"Well who was the source?"

The two glared at Spinner.

I turned. I couldn't believe someone was actually thinking that Agura and I had… SEX… Yeas, that dreaded three-letter word that teenagers never want to talk about…

The thought forced a blush upon my face.

I guess I COULD see her naked with me yesterday night… no clothes… pressed up against my chest… ea-TEZZ? ! I need to get TESTED for MENTAL ILLNESS! I can't be thinking this! Can I? ! Was it normal? !

I can't ask Vert, he'll kill me!

I sighed and kept this all to myself.

* * *

Throughout the day, the dirty thoughts wouldn't stop begging to be thought of.

I couldn't bare to watch her wash the Tangler, nor could I witness her bending down to gather a few bolts. There were two parts of a girl that made it hard to look at when you REALLY DON'T WANT TO:

Cleavage, and their butt.

Even from the side…

I shut my eyes and moved on to the test track to be surrounded by guys.

"Hey Tezz?"

Oh God…

"You mind helping me out here?"

I nodded and slowly edged over to her.

She smiled and hugged me. FROM THE FRONT. Holy Hell…

"First off, good morning! Second, could you help rotate my tires?"

I mindlessly agreed and helped her use some equipment to move the tires.

After our work, Agura treated me to lemonade outside.

It was nice to be near guys too.

But it all went downhill when she drank.

I put my glass down and saw her sip some, the condensation running down her arm.

My God, STOP IT TEZZ!

She was taken by surprise when Spinner playfully walked over, thumped her glass, and ran.

Agura chased after him when some ice went down her shirt. She took it out and put it down the back of his pants, causing him to prance around like an idiot.

I giggled and slowly staggered inside before any more excitement could take place.

* * *

Sage was with me in the infirmary area.

"Tell me about women, Sage…"

She smiled and ruffled my hair. "Oh Tezz…"

I shrugged.

"Women are complex. Everyone is different."

I suddenly blurted aloud, "Tell me about Agura."

"Oh. She's physically very healthy, nice bodily structure, a-"

She showed me one X-Ray of her body like everyone had to get. I looked back in disturbance.

The Blue saw this and chuckled. "Tezz, tell me you are not getting overwhelmed by Agura's body…!"

I blushed. "SHE'S JUST SO PRETTY!"

Sage smirked mischievously and took the X-Ray away. "Yes, well, Sentient males are like humans also. They both tend to focus on the body sometimes, rather than the mind. I can see that you are torn."

I nodded. "Oh yeah. She's smart, keen, incredibly polite, sweet, and VERY beautiful…"

"Seems like you are attracted to her for various reasons… which is common in males. Don't be upset, Tezz. It's a part of life. In fact I have one in mind right about now…"

My eyes widened with tenseness and angst. "Who? Is it a Red?"

If she said no, that would narrow down the options to ONE other Sentient. Sage was smarter than that, but was a little too quick to tell.

"Nooo…"

I smirked gleefully. "Is it Sol?"

The girl blushed at his name, making me smile maliciously.

"IT IS!" I gasped.

She nodded and turned. "He's so… sweet! He's cute, nice, smart, and there's a rumor that he always liked me. Kytren, back when he was on the same side as the Blues, told me how he found his brother's journal and read that Sol's thought of me, and dreamt of me…"

"What kind of dreams?" I joked, causing her to try and hide a very thick blush.

"Um…" Her voice was cracking and trembling. "Let's not get into Sentient males right now…"

With that I thanked her for the advice and headed back up to my room.

* * *

Trying to cleanse my mind, I turned to reading a few long books.

So far, I was okay.

_Knock knock_

I groaned and lifted myself up to answer the door.

Oh look!

"Hey Tezz! The guys and I are going out to Zeke's for a while, you wanna come with?" Agura asked.

I sighed and shrugged.

Suddenly, my watch beeped.

"Stormshock in T-Minus two minutes."

We both ran downstairs and gazed to Vert.

"Stanford, you're in! Tezz, you stay here this time."

I nodded and walked back to my room to finish my book.

I could hear their vehicles as they rumbled off, my Agura.

Finishing the last sixteen pages, I set the novel down and passed by Agura's room.

Curious I was.

It was wrong. If she knew, she would dislike me period from there on out.

But still, I needed to know…

I slowly crept into her neat room, everything how I remembered it when she showed me it a week ago.

Careful not to disturb anything, I nuzzled my face into her pillow and smiled.

She smelt like nothing I've ever smelt before.

Even her scent was beautiful!

I looked under the pillow and cocked my head.

A small brown and blue notebook with a pen ready to be used.

'_This is such a stalker move…'_

I opened the cover slowly and blinked.

The first were from when she had first started the team.

While the first few pages were full of things about Spinner and Vert, I suddenly located my name.

I started reading, against my will.

'_Today, we met a new guy named Tezz. Oh boy… his bangs are getting on my nerves._

_He looks SO emo._

_But, also a little shy._

_I think I'll give him a chance. I THINK. I'll try._

_NO PROMISES.'_

I flipped past another bundle of pages and read to myself.

'_Ahh… Tezz did the cutest thing today! He slipped backwards when Spinner spilled some olive oil, and caught himself in the MOST AWKWARD POSE._

_He was on the verge of doing a SPLIT._

_Soooo cute._

_Then, he pretended like nothing happened. XP_

_Adorable.'_

I scanned the next few pages, a wide smirk edging onto my face.

'_I feel like Tezz is a little too shy to kiss me. I've tried, but he's too… isolated._

_That's why in a week or two, Vert'll take us out to a fancy dinner. THAT'S when I'll make my move._

_I just hope he'll still like me afterwards.'_

"So THAT's where it was from!" I smiled and flipped to one she wrote TODAY.

'_It's official. I can't get my mind off of Tezz. His smile, little dimples, cute hair, nice skin tone._

_He's tall and skinny. Vampire-like, but sweet._

_I want us to take things to that 'NEXT LEVEL' that guys always say they want to go to._

_I mean, sure, I would have sex with the guy, but I don't know if he'll take it hardly or lightly._

_I'm sure that if I randomly say to him, 'wanna have sex?' he'll freak out and ask a bunch of questions._

_Sure, it WOULD be fun to let him guess what to do and see him get all squirmy…_

_Heh heh…_

_But back to my point._

_I love Tezz. All I can do is wait for him to say he loves and wants me too…_

_*Sigh*_

_Boys._

_Are._

_Weird.'_

I placed the journal just as I found it and tried not to break down.

A lump was caught in my throat.

She loved and WANTED me?

I gulped and walked down and into the living room.

I laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling for 20 minutes before I heard the door swing open.

"We're back Tezz!" Vert called.

My eyes widened as I heard Agura, most likely, walk in and kiss my forehead. "Were you okay while I was gone?"

I sighed and stood up.

It was like a sudden flip. I was confident, sure, and frisky all of a sudden.

She was backed against the wall while I decided to get a little seductive.

I toyed with her shirt as I slowly nibble on her neck.

Agura gasped and placed a hand on my back. "Tezz? What are you doing?" She giggled.

I gazed into her bright brown eyes and kissed her lips softly.

She, still surprised, kissed me back.

Steadily, I ran my arms down to her backside.

Agura pulled away before I could continue.

"What on Earth Tezz?"

I smirked deviously. "I know that you want me…"

She blushed as I pecked her cheek and moved out to the gym.

* * *

That night, Agura joined me outside.

I lay on my back next to her, listening to music.

**(I'm sick of this song, but listening to it makes me wanna write TezzxAgura SO HUSH!)**

'**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**in the night sky**

**are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now,**

**wish right now,**

**wish right now…'**

I turned on my side and ran a hand down her hips.

She smiled and snuggled in my chest.

"Tezz…"

I put a finger to her lips, soon replacing it with my own.

She sighed and hung onto my arms before we departed.

"I love you…" I finished.

"So let's just pretend,

And make wishes out of airplanes…" I sang to her and kissed her again softly.

Agura sniffled and licked the taste off her lips.

"I love you Tezz…"

I smiled and nodded off with her nuzzled into my neck warmly.

* * *

It's confirmed. Agura and I are officially in love.

I suddenly want to be with her every second of every day, of every week, of every year, of every century, of every decade, for the rest of my life.

She and I were breaking the barrier of that one blanket.

We now slept under the sheets comfortably.

I finally admitted it to her face.

I loved her.

I REALLY LOVED HER!

Whenever I saw her, I melted.

I wanted her.

Yeah, I know, I know… It sounds stupid. But I wanted her badly.

I wanted to feel her skin on mine, I wanted to feel her heart beat…

She then walked close to me as we walked back into the Hub after the night of music.

So long, we had been together for about three… four, five months?

But it felt like an eternity.

I followed her up to her room, feeling a little awkward that I had done a stalker move in there a little while ago.

She grasped my hand and opened her door.

We shut the door behind us and giggled.

"Ah. You're so sweet." She smirked.

"I know…"

Agura moved to her bedside and sat next to me.

I watched her tug me into a tight hug and then a kiss.

We both ran our fingers up and down each other's bodies.

She sighed and felt my muscles through my shirt.

I blushed as she blew into my neck and pulled me on top of her.

"Tezz…" She strained to get out.

I gazed deeply into her eyes and swallowed.

Agura planted a small kiss on my forehead. "I want you."

My throat became dry as she started to get suggestive and take my pants with one hand.

I shot back with angst.

"WAIT!" I cried and gasped for air.

She gave of a smooth smirk and kissed me again.

"Well… don't you want to… ya' know…"

I nodded. "Yeah, but… NOW?"

She cut her eyes at me and purred, tugging at my already exposed boxers.

I gulped and let out a deep breath, gripping my shirt.

This was already too quick, but how I wanted this.

Let's call it…

AN EXPERIMENT…

And something tells me that my lab subject will need a good testing...


	10. That Night

I sighed and started to lift my shirt up and off my body, letting it drape to the floor. She watched me like a hawk, and honestly, I felt a little intimidated. Next, I pushed my pants down to my ankles and stepped out of them, leaving me in just my silky red boxers. Agura smirked and muttered. "Now come here…" I sort of reluctantly walked over. She sat next to me and kissed my cheek. "Now you undress me." My palms immediately got sweaty. There was a huge lump in my throat, so I couldn't argue with her. I delicately peeled off her shirt like a second skin and tossed it over. She helped me get her shorts off. I pulled my hands away and just stared at her. I didn't deserve her. Like I mentioned before, she was WAY out of the league of a Science nerd who loves to read and learn about history. Oh boy!

But she shed a smile and pulled my hands back to the hooks of her bra. "Oh no… n-no you do it…" "But it won't be as fun! I get to watch you blush and be all cute." I gave in, and got both of my hands to her back. I fiddled with it for a second before she reached back and helped me un-loop it. Agura dropped the garment like it was nothing and eyed me. I looked at her body and blushed furiously.

My God… she was beautiful. Or as one of my friends would say, 'HELLA FINE!' Now was her time to make me squirm. She crawled on me and pressed her bare chest against mine. I WAS really uneasy. I backed away and crossed one leg over the other. "Uhhh…!" I squeaked unwillingly.

She giggled and took my hand gently. Agura looked up to me preciously and gave me a light kiss. "Tezz, just go with it…!" She giggled. I sighed and gazed to her. As if it were a reflex, I started nibbling on her neck, sending her into a laughing fit. Yup… she was ticklish. And being me, I wouldn't let her stop laughing.

I eventually had let her breathe, and started down to her chest. You could pretty much guess that my hormones were bouncing off the walls right now. We took a little time to goof around, one of us on our backs and the other whispering naughty things. I got her on top and started running my fingers up her leg. I wrapped them around to her butt.

I can't believe I actually did that.

"I wanna take you down and break you…" I whispered, making her squirm.

She leaned her head to the side and smirked as I nibbled on her collarbone. A hand was placed up my back as she pulled me down and kissed me once more. I was starting to get a little friskier with each breath she let out. She gasped as I grabbed her wrists, held her down, and proceeded to nuzzle myself into her chest. I nuzzled as deep as I could before she pulled me back up and murmured something. I blushed madly while she grabbed my butt. Agura giggled and squealed as she pushed me farther down.

Then, while I was waiting, she leaned forward for a kiss. I suddenly gripped her shoulders and forced the kiss. Rough. I growled and grabbed her by the hips.

Forcefully, I grinded her against me, making her smirk, and myself bite my lip. Agura wasn't usually the type to ignore something stupid and silly like that, especially when she got an outcome. So she pushed against me again until she had my eyes rolling back and my hands gripping the sheets. I hissed as she watched me react. Heh… I guess this was an exception to Newton's third law…? Right? Agura looked to me and grinned. "Getting turned on enough?" She gestured down to my boxers and I blushed madly, trying to get her attention off my 'issue'.

When she glanced down and back up to me, I let out a weak whimper. She then pushed again.

Instead, I moaned and grasped her waist. "Yeeeesss…"  
Agura snickered and suddenly pushed against me as hard as she could, causing me to cry out in an orgasmic feel.

She stopped, noticing that she wanted to save what was about to happen for later, and pulled me inwards as I slowly nuzzled myself into her. I spent at least ten minutes kissing and caressing her passionately, and just giving her whatever I could to make her happy.

Agura then lied down and pulled me on top of her. I gazed in her gorgeous eyes, not noticing that she was wrapping her fingers around my boxers and pulling them down. Voluntarily, I lifted my knees one at a time, and sighed dreamily as she pushed them off and smirked.

I suddenly looked at my last piece of clothing in her hand. My eyes widened. She bit one part with her teeth and then tossed them over to the floor.

I gulped and blinked. Suddenly, my kinky side kicked in as I growled.  
"Oh, so now I have to get back at you?" I snickered and reached for her lacy white panties. Pulling them down, she gave off a seductive look to me and started nibbling on my neck.  
"My God…" I muttered as she gazed at me.

"What?"

I kissed her back. "You are so gorgeous…!"  
There we were, naked and less than a meter away from each other in the same bed. I felt like in a second my alarm clock would be going off and I would have to change my sheets, but thank God… it was real. She quickly pulled me down and invited my tongue into her warm mouth. Still, I felt like gathering my clothes, screaming, and running back downstairs to hide in my Bunker again to crawl under a rock and stay a virgin for the rest of my life. But Agura took things slow and said she would show me how to do things when the time was right. I smiled.

"Are you sure you're not nervous?" She questioned.

I shook my head. "Just a little."

"Good. And you DO know that we're both virgins… So it'll be painful... for me, yes. For you, I don't know." She admitted.

I nodded and positioned myself. "Are you positive you want me to do this? Because once we start we won't stop… unless you _really_ want me to." I chuckled.

My partner kissed my lips softly, giving me that 'Go right ahead' feel.

So I did.

I slowly took a breath and slid myself into her warm body, letting out a small gasp to myself. She winced up to me as I got in as much as I could without hurting her too bad.  
A few moments later, I could see that she was holding back the pain.

She gripped the sheets and I buried my face into the pillows. I wanted to apologize for having her go through this, but she shed a weak smile and held me close.

As we started to shift around and get comfortable, it wasn't so bad. We both got stretched out and we each told the other if we started to get pain.

This was probably the closest I've been with anybody in a while.

Agura slowly slid her hands over my hips, feeling my body structure.

I witnessed her expression change back to pain as she cried aloud.  
"Woah, woah, woah… It's okay…" I calmed and greatly slowed the pace, a little afraid.

She thanked me and groaned. I hated seeing her in pain.

Along with her, I also felt the rough pain and the high points of all this. It felt amazing in a way, and was the bitterest pain that I have EVER endured BY FAR.

Now who's to say that _I_ didn't grip the sheets also? Sure I had a little good slipping in here and there, but otherwise, I moaned and my forehead met the pillows.

She took in a deep breath and pulled my torso close to hers. I stroked a weak hand to her cheek as my chest could pick up her racing heartbeat. She quickly kissed my forehead and gave out another squeal.

My whole stomach was on fire. I couldn't breathe, and I could _barely_ focus on the pleasure behind all this. How can my brothers say it's 'extravagant' when it feels like THIS! This gut-wrenching, horrid, vomity feeling deep in your chest and abdomen, was supposed to be pleasure?

"Tezz…" Agura whimpered.

I winced and looked down.

"just relax." She replied.

I shut my eyes and loosened all my clenched muscles. My hips started to get loose, and my legs were shaky.

Leaning on her for support, I had NO idea how far I was, and moaned longingly.

"Ahh-nnnnn…"

"See?" She asked and ruffled my hair. "You're too focused on being nervous and trying to make me happy. Why don't you be a little happy and end this on a good note?"

"O… kay…" I panted like a dog. "Ahh!"

She unexpectedly gripped my hips and forcefully pushed them down. I let out a post-orgasmic yelp and bit my lip.

The huntress did it again and sent me back to holding onto the bed sheets. I then heard a small moan coming from her, making me grin in triumph.

She winked at me and started to laugh as she noticed this. "Tezz…"  
"Hmm?" I paused myself.  
She slowly slipped her tongue over my lips. "I love you."

In response, I pulled her close. "I love you too."

She then took her turn to groan as I continued on, making me pant lustfully into her sticky neck. She grinned evilly and wiped some of the sweat off my forehead.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. This was exciting, terrifying, and amazing all at once to me. I didn't know if I was hurting Agura, I didn't know if she was experiencing more pain than pleasure or what… But I could tell by the way she squealed and whispered things to me that she was having a hell of a time with me.

Agura licked my lips and moaned again as I gave another quick thrust.

She was throbbing pretty badly, and I was starting to feel a little more willing and dirty. A beast suddenly came out of me when I even started to talk naughtily again to get a reaction. My throat became dry again.

She was somewhat surprised.  
Agura gave me a tight pull and sent me moaning.

"You're picking this up from a few minutes ago, eh?"

She smirked and nodded. "How else would I get you to squirm this much?" Agura pulled my hips forwards, making me gasp and let out an exasperated breath.

"Ooaahhhh!" I whimpered soon.

I swallowed hardly with pain and got out another pant from her.

I bit my lip as she gave off a seductive glare.

She stroked her hands over my shoulders and moaned longingly.

"Ahhh!" I cried as I almost came early. My legs trembled as I groaned also.

Now I finally felt all that passion that my older brothers were talking about.

I mean just LOOKING at Agura made me give in and moan helplessly.

My muscles clenched up and relaxed every so often that I even started to get a little lightheaded and dizzy. I nuzzled into her neck and panted heavily, making her groan. "Ohhhh… Nnnn…!"

Smirking, I remained close to her and traced a finger down her chest.  
Agura purred with delight and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I felt the tightness in my waist become even tighter. I held my breath and then moaned helplessly.

She groaned and smiled. "I can see you're enjoying yourself now… Aren't you."

Grinning mischievously, I blew my bangs out of my face. "Gee, what makes you think that?"

Agura listened to me for the next minute, toying around with me.

I finally sent her head jolting back in pain as she started crying out in pleasure. She scratched my back harshly as I noticed her cheeks and neck starting to turn a light shade of pink.

I also suddenly felt a jump in pleasure also. It went from so-so and nice to wanting to scream for two hours straight. Little waves of heat turned my skin even redder. I burrowed my head into her chest as she screamed out. She groaned and gripped my back instead of clawing it. I moaned loudly and started to cry out myself.

She grasped onto my back.

I took her hips.

And just within a few seconds, it was all over.

She released my back, leaving a few claw-marks.

I panted for air and smiled weakly at her.

After another kissing fest, I pulled myself cautiously and gently out of her, leaning over and flopping down on my back by her side lazily. I let out loud pants and heavy breaths as she kissed my cheek lovingly. My teammate buried her nose in my chest. I took the down time to plant multiple kisses all over her body along with many excited and exasperated gasps from us both. She turned on her stomach and nuzzled into my chest warmly. I slowly mustered up enough strength to pull her on me and keep her close, not wanting to let go of something that REALLY loved me. Agura laughed as she pretended like we were about to start this all over again by straddling me. "NO! No…" I said sternly. She kissed me, I held her close until both dozed off, and the night all ended up with the three magic words that got us here:

"I love you."

* * *

***BRICKED***

**PLZ Don't hurt meh! 3X**

**I know, it was proably bad, but forgive me!**


	11. The Dreaded Question!

I awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. At first I thought all of last night was a dream, but when I gazed over to see her naked body lying next to mine, I knew it was FAR from a fantasy. Everyone probably had come back by the time we fell asleep, which I was thankful for. My throat was dry and raspy, so I kissed Agura's forehead and gathered my clothes to go back to my room and take a shower.

As soon as I got up and walking I noticed that my legs were still shaky. But oh God… the rest of me felt amazing. I could proudly tell everyone that I was no longer a virgin, and that the wonderful woman that I had given myself to was amazingly extraordinary in so many ways.

I trudged lazily into my bathroom and stripped again. It felt nice to be clean, and yet, I could still barely stand. I sat on the floor like before when I was tired and just bathed down there. I still couldn't believe what had just happened to me! I was possibly the luckiest man on Earth that day… until, I had to face Vert as soon as I got down.

* * *

Sure enough after a new pair of clothes was put on, Vert was downstairs about to go off _at me_.

The blond was cooking for everyone since it was his day. "Oh! How do you want your eggs Tezz, scrambled, hard boiled,"

He suddenly slammed down the spatula he had in hand, causing me to gasp quickly.

"Fertilized by your sperm?"

My eyes shot open rapidly as I promptly turned on my heels. "W-… Wha-?" "I know you and Agura had sex. Don't act like you didn't… 'TEZZY'."

An immediate blush spread to my bare chest as Vert turned off the burner. "Tezz, I know that you're new, but THIS TIME… 'The new guy' act, WON'T CUT IT."  
**(A/N: THAT'S THE LINE THAT DROVE ME TO WRITE THIS! 'The New Guy act won't cut it...' X33)**  
"What's going on? What's with all the yelling?" Zoom asked. I turned back to Vert and begged through my eyes.

Today just wasn't my day after all.

"Tezz had some fun last night and decided to get with Agura and have sex." The Scout turned to me in shock. "How DARE you!" Vert turned to go about my possible punishment or even permanent elimination from the team, and I was comforted by a light pat on the back. "You are SO IN THERE!" Zoom whispered with glee and let me go. 'What did you do?' He mouthed.

I shrugged and as the blond wasn't looking, I did only one hand motion and assured him that it was nothing exotic or anything other than normal sex.

He nodded and sat with me at the table.

I started to feel more and more pressured as more and more teammates woke up and started downstairs. Sure enough, Agura came in after a quick shower to hide our evidence of my type of sent (just some simple cologne or lotion) and our mixed sweat. "Morning Agura!" Vert said happily like I was already 'taken care of' before. "Why don't you have a seat with everyone else? I have a little announcement to make…"

She sighed and sat next to Zoom and I. The blond moved towards us and started off with updates and our schedule. "Now… you all know the rules of no boys in Agura's room after eleven, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, apparently, our REBEL was taken by mistake for what REBEL was defined as for him. Go on and tell us Tezz!"

As my crew shifted their eyes on me, I crouched low in my seat. I muttered curses in Russian to myself and slowly chuckled nervously. "U-Um… yeah… well…" A minute passed of stalling before Vert stepped back in. "Tezz has gone beyond a rebel. He broke the rules, tenfold. Anyone wanna guess what he did?"

No one dared to breathe.

I could hear the dirt and sand shifting outside in the calmness.

"Umm…" Zoom muttered.

"That's right! He decided it would be a great idea to go behind our backs and secretly have a little midnight rendezvous with Agura!" Now was when I was really starting to sweat. Eyebrows were raised of the curious, and the remaining… maybe three, were all giving me dirty looks, clustered in with those, 'way to go!' feels.

Vert leaned into the group. "TEZZ…?" I gulped and quietly said to him. "W-We had sex?"

Vert shot up in melodramatic shock and was joined with a few gasps and middle school 'Oooohhhh!'s. Agura sunk down with me in embarrassment and watched me get fussed at. Vert yelled at me, and lectured me in front of the whole team for at least an hour about how stupid that was and how I'll possibly get kicked out and sent home alone. Agura sighed and stopped Vert mid-sentence. "Vert…"

"What?" He spat harshly, still trying to contain himself from going off at her so soon. No, I had to get it ALL in. Apparently she was used to it and wasn't intimidated at all.

"…it was my idea… not Tezz's. I dragged him into my room and assured him that I really wanted to. I'm sorry." We sat, loathing in shame as Vert glared at us. "I'm not sure whether to kick you both out, or to kick Tezz's ass and let you get checked by Sage."

"We're… we WERE both virgins. TRUST ME. I could tell that he was."

I blushed as Zoom snickered some and elbowed me in my ribs playfully. I smacked his chest and turned back calmly to the situation at hand.

Vert sighed heavily and glared in my direction. "Tezz, I just hope you know that we didn't HAVE to save you from that Bunker."

With that, he took Agura over and into the infirmary while I was left at the table, everyone staring like I was an alien. As soon as they heard the metallic doors of the hospital shut, they all cheered and patted me on the back.

"How did you get HER?"

"Why didn't she just smack you across the face?"

"Was it 'everything but' too?"

"Guys! Guys! Calm down! She asked me and I said yes. We JUST… had regular sex… no kinky stuff… No licking or sucking of any kind… no… m'kay? Perverts?"

They all started giggling and listened as I told what exactly we did.

"Man I've never seen Vert go on for like an hour before! Damn!" Spinner laughed.

* * *

As I walked into the infirmary, I witnessed Agura sitting next to Vert on the old bed as Sage set everything up for her test results. I couldn't have felt guiltier. I knew that I should have been kicked out. It's my fault that she's in trouble. How come I have to be a guy?

Agura shed a small smile and turned back to Vert.

"Look, Vert." I started, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned with a calmer glare than before. "I'm deeply sorry for what Agura and I did. I know it was wrong and against the rules. But please, give me another chance."

The blond sighed heavily. "Sage, how are those results comin'?"

The Blue pulled up a screen and read the print. "Agura is not contaminated with any virus. She holds no disease, and her health levels, blood pressure, and other bodily functions are completely normal. You are free to go."

My girlfriend jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around me. I embraced her back and looked at Vert pleadingly.

My leader folded his arms and shut his eyes. "I'm not happy with what you did," I held my breath and blinked. "but you told me the truth, and I value getting told the truth more than getting told a lie." Agura hugged me harder.

Vert sighed. "You can stay."

She squealed and jumped onto me tightly. I tried to hold her up at the unexpected gesture.

"BUT-" Vert interrupted.

We all looked towards him.

"The real question is… is she pregnant…?"

My eyes widened. I never thought about her getting pregnant. We didn't use any protection… I didn't even know if she was on birth control. What if I was a father? How can I be a father at this age? I'm only like... nineteen! I can't get a job! I can't support Agura if she stays home, and she deserves the BEST.

"I can't... I-I can't..." I panicked. Vert slyly smirked and leaned towards me. "Getting scared about being a father _Tezz?_" I panted as Agura held me close.  
"Tezz... calm down... I'm probably not pregnant." She kissed my cheek as I took a seat, my hands trembling, sweat rolling down my forehehad, and my cheeks turning a bright red.

Vert looked a little intimidated to say that it's okay. But I knew it wasn't. I wanted to build a time machine, go back, and kick myself where it hurts before I was stupid and decided to take off my clothes.

"What's wrong?" Agura asked, her loving brown eyes making me almost burt into tears. I don't know why, but I was being so emotional about this. "I-I can't support you on a job without going to college!" My breathing suddenly became more and more heavy. "I'm gunna throw up..." I cried and started to have some dry heaves.

"Tezz look at me!" Agura grabbed my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "IF I'm pregnant, I'll work too. I'm pretty sure Sherman and A.J. will support us. A.J.'s parents are pretty good with money, and they could help us. And later, we'll pay them back! It's going to be okay. I know you're not used to things like this because you never had anyone in that Bunker to communicate or know what was happening in the real world! But please, calm down!"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her again.

Agura sighed and looked to Sage, who was watching nervously. "Go ahead... what does it say?"

Sage pulled up another screen of results.

She gasped.

I burried my face in my palms and started sobbing silently.


	12. Someone Snitched

"Agura…" The Blue started.

I held my breath, praying that my stupid decision wouldn't screw up our lives. Vert sat next to me and somewhat was caring. Agura squeezed my hand. "Right now I think Tezz is more worried about children than you are!" Vert muttered and waited Sage's results. "Agura…" She started. I bit my lip and sniffled as I latched onto her shoulders on fear.

If she was pregnant… this would be the end…

The Blue let out a deep sigh and shook her head, keeping her gaze upon the floor. "Agura is pregnant…"

I burst into tears and started bawling into her chest. And yet, she held me close through all of it. She gently stroked my back as I wiped my tears on my sleeve. I felt so stupid! I felt like I used her! She didn't need me at all! And yet, I changed her life forever.

By now, Zoom and Sherman were standing in the doorway, confused looks plastered to their faces. I rubbed my red eyes and caught my breath before I stood up.

"Tezz wait!" Vert called as he witnessed me walk out the door.

I didn't stop for anything. Agura ran to catch up with me. "Tezz, TEZZ!" She pushed be back and made me stand in place. I was too distraught to disobey. Out of the corner of my eye, everyone else had gathered to watch.

"If you want to talk, let's talk…" She started and got on the passenger side of the Splitwire.

Reluctantly, I followed her and opened my door before speeding off down the Salt Flats.

Right now, I really didn't want to talk. Honestly, I would rather get cussed out by my mother about having unprotected sex with a girl I haven't even married yet, rather than talk with THE GIRL I GOT PREGNANT.

But I tried my best to take it like the scared man I really was.

We arrived near some blank escarpments where I turned off my car and turned towards her, one tear running down my left cheek. "What?" I said rather harshly.

She shook her head. "Tezz, it wasn't your fault…-"

"YES IT WAS!" I angrily leaned my head back and huffed. "I'M the one with the raging hormones, I'M the one with the looks that apparently made you fall in love with me," I pulled her close. "I AM THE ONE, WITH THE PENIS HERE. NOT YOU… You have those… those, breasts and curves, and… and, and, and, and, EVERYTHING A MAN COULD WANT! I'm no man! I'm irresponsible! I should have made us use protection in one of the four ways I know! It's all my fault…"

Agura understandingly kissed my cheek. "TRUST ME, I've heard of more irresponsible guys than you. To be honest, you were the most responsible when we-… yesterday…" She corrected. A hand was placed to my cheek warmly, like my blanket I've had ever since I was born. It felt sort of nice in a way… Welcoming, even.

"I pressured you into having sex. Do you really want to know why?"

I nodded, a little afraid.

She took in a deep breath. "I figured, you are one of the nicest guys I've ever met. You're cute, and smart, and know what to say and when to say it. You're hard working. You've been through so much, that I felt like you just needed a little happiness in your life…"

"So that's what yesterday was about? SEX TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT GETTING CAGED IN LIKE AN ANIMAL FOR NINE YEARS?" More tears started to gush down my cheeks and drip into my shirt collar.

"No! Tezz! I-"

"-felt that it was perfectly okay to give me every man's want. EXACTLY. So you forced yourself to have sex with me? Huh? DID YOU?"

She hissed and smacked me across the cheek. "LISTEN TO YOURSELF TEZZ! WOULD I REALLY THINK THAT WAY ABOUT YOU? WOULD I TAKE MY TIME TO BE WITH YOU, AND GUIDE YOU THROUGH TRAINING AND EATING, AND PULL YOUR HAIR OUT OF YOUR FACE WHEN YOU WERE _SICK, _IF I _DIDN'T_ LOVE YOU?"

Her sour expression faded as she saw me sniffle, realizing the vague truth.

I shook my head and rested my forehead against her shoulder. "No…" I murmured. "I'm sorry…"

She willingly kissed my lips and pushed me gently away. "I wasn't done. You're smart, talented, and charming. Honestly, I felt like I had plenty of protection already…"

I sighed and smiled. "You always know what to say…" Sniffling, I planted a kiss on her cheek. "If you're willing to give birth, I'm willing to be a father… Sure, I'm nervous, but I can't be scared…"

Agura kissed me back and nuzzled into my chest. "I know… I know…"

* * *

Agura and I strolled into the Hub about an hour from our departure.

Vert was sitting with Sherman on the couch of the game room while I quietly sat in the corner.

Spinner and Zoom were occupying themselves with a new game or something and Stanford was watching and cheering Zoom on against the skilled Cortez.

I was surprised to get no dirty looks, telling that Vert hasn't told anyone yet. There was my sigh of relief for the next year.

The blond stood up and approached us. "You feelin' better about this whole issue?"

I nodded and gripped Agura's hand.

"I told only Sherman since he would have known by Sage anyways. He spends so much time with her so I figured, why not? He's understanding and said he was willing to help Tezz with his emotional problems and Agura with tips on pregnancy. He knows this stuff. He has almost eight brothers and sisters."

"I do too, but that doesn't make me fit for being, a father." I whispered the last bit so Zoom couldn't hear us as he passed by.

The blond smirked. "He's been a babysitter, he's seen his mom give birth, and most of his siblings are younger than ten. I think you're in good hands." He assured and left me to talk to the young Cortez, who was now reading.

Agura elbowed me in the ribs. "You sure you're okay with Sherman?"

"Of course! He's my fellow scientists and, a friend, I guess."

We walked slowly over to his table and sat down, not daring to interrupt him from his passage.

But he quietly put the novel down and looked to me. "I knew you would ask for a little help."

* * *

Being with Sherman wasn't that bad. He helped me know that Agura was only fussing at be because of her mood swings. And I KNEW she was really pregnant when she asked me to get her some ice cream and pickles.

Sherman and I settled down for another man-to-man talk about what was happening and how I really felt about it all. I was fine right now. Agura's first two weeks were tiring. Constant complaining about how she felt weird and her breasts were sore. I dared not demonstrate when she asked me, 'THEY'RE TOO SOFT. See? See, feel them!'

Sherman was writing down things one afternoon when Agura entered. "Sorry I'm interrupting… Tezz, we have a problem…"

I quickly followed her out of the wing with Sherman's permission and arrived to murmurs and chatting among all teammates.

I wasn't that scared until Spinner jumped up and came to Agura's side. "Sooo…?" He poked her stomach and was joined by Zoom, who also petted it like it was an animal. A mischevious look spread across his face.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"


	13. THE GENDER!

At first, I wanted to slap the two, but instead I took a deep breath. "We don't know yet…"

Zoom squealed and clasped his hands together. Stanford hissed at me, and the rest winked and gave off naughty glares. I now blushed whenever I went to get an apple.

Sherman entered the room, getting a nasty glare. "Did you tell them?" I asked, trying not to blame him too quick.

"No! I would never! Maybe Sage accidently said something, or someone was snooping around…"

Spinner giggled and nuzzled Agura's belly, which was barely any larger.

"I love babies in tummies!"

"They're not in a stomach…" I remarked. "I KNOW!" He said and went back to kissing my girlfriend's stomach.

I awkwardly looked to her. Were we REALLY going to expect this during pregnancy? Oh God… Lord knows what'll happen when she goes into labor, or when my son/daughter is BORN surrounded by these idiots.

* * *

Agura went out with Grace to look at clothes and things for the baby while Sherman and I stayed behind to get in check with money.

We were interrupted every two minutes by someone making a remark or stopping by to 'say hi'.

Anyways, after money came expenses and taxes and checkbooks and the many ideas of our own apartment for starters. The Hub will do for now as a home.

"Hey Sherman?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"What if Agura gives birth at the Hub?" I felt a little foolish for asking a dumb question like that, but Sherman understood. "If she does, Sage'll take care of her. If Sage is hibernating or charging, then I'll take care of it."

I pondered after wrapping up the lesson and leaning back. "What about a Battle Zone?"

The Cortez shook his head. "Nah. When she gets to seven or eight months, we'll cut her off from the Tangler for a while so she can rest her ankles. That's like strapping a watermelon to your gut for a month!"

I shivered and stood up, greeted soon by a warm hug from Agura.

"Guess what we got? ICE CREAM. Omigod… Tezz, whenever I say I need some of this, GET ME THE FRIGGIN TUB. THE WHOLE THING, BABY…"

I smiled and embraced her back. "I'm kinda glad I'm gunna be a parent."

* * *

While in the next three Battle Zones, I couldn't keep my mind off of Agura and her safety. If a Red was coming at her from a mile away, I would get in front of her and either take the shot, or fire back.

She told me not to do that anymore, but I just told her it was a man/father thing.

The excitement overcame me when Sage re-fitted Agura for her suit. FINALLY.

* * *

Agura lay in her bed, only in panties, holding me in her arms. I snuggled into her chest as she held me close.

She gazed out her bedroom window and she could feel my racing heartbeat.

I snored lightly, but it just sounded like heavy breathing apparently.

I suddenly opened my eyes. "You okay?" I whispered.

She nodded. "Just fine…"

I kissed her neck and sunk down back into my original position, snuggling into her chest and kissing her comfortingly.

Agura kissed my forehead and toyed with my black hair.

"Are you sure you're not still shaky about being a mom?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.

Agura shook her head and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Don't worry about me. You just go to sleep."

I pressed my chest to hers, and nibbled on her neck softly. "I can't argue with you…" I muttered and shut my eyes.

Agura pulled me closer to her chest.

I kissed her chest as she smiled. "I can see you're not sleepy."

"You'll just have to put me to sleep." I teased and playfully growled.

I sat up and twisted my body around so I could straddle her.

Agura laughed. "You're so predictable Tezzy!" She pulled me into a deep embrace and a sweet kiss.

I lay back on her topside softly, trying not to hurt her or the baby. I wanted her to know that this was a team effort. It was for both of us to enjoy, and sometimes dislike. NOT HATE, but strongly dislike. So I kept it that way. It would be OUR family. OUR child. OUR life.

I shook my head and lay down on the mattress, slowly running my warm fingertips up her body.

My partner breathed labouredly into my neck as I groaned.

It felt so wrong, yet so perfect. _She_ was _perfect_ in every way.

I planted a kiss on her neck and leaned my head back while Agura smirked.

She got to kissing all the way from my lips to my navel before stopping and coming back up. "You know that because I'm pregnant, we can't have sex anymore…"

I nodded, "I KNOW!" and grasped her hips, pushing them to mine. "It doesn't mean we can't do other stuff…"

She grinned slyly before purring into my stomach.

* * *

I witnessed Sage early the next morning, giving Agura a few shots now that she had another being inside her.

"Hey, Sage?" I asked.

She set the needle down and smiled. "Yes Tezz?"

"Since regular Earth devices can tell the gender of the baby, could you use advanced technology to see if the baby's a girl or boy?"

She nodded. "Of course. Just after this last shot…" She slid the needle into Agura's arm and ordered her to stay down.

I held her hand as Sage brought out a high-tech machine with a scanning device. She scanned over Agura's stomach and smiled. "And I have an answer!"

"That? Just that? That's all it takes to tell the gender of our baby?"

The Sentient nodded. "It's what Sentients use because of mating seasons. It gets busy in the hospitals, so we came up with a quick method that you can use as soon as right after you have been confirmed pregnant."

"What's the gender?" I asked eagerly, holding Agura's hand.

Sage looked up the information and turned back to us. "Your child will be female."

"Awww!" I heard her cry and embrace me. "We'll have to get clothes and think about names, a-"

I stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Honey… let's just tell the others and get some rest in the mean time…"

She sighed happily and nodded. "Sure…"

* * *

I could already see Zoom and Spinner waiting In the doorway. "TELL US!" The Cortez shouted and patted Zoom's back.

"It's a…" Agura started.

They all walked out the door and listened.

"…a girl." I completed.

Half of them squealed and jumped on each other while the other half groaned and handed all their betting money to Spinner, Stanford, and Vert.

She smiled and patted my chest. "Are you sure you won't be a little mad at us?"

"Of course not!" Stanford said, giving my arm a tighter-than-normal squeeze. I cringed and turned back to her. "Yeah, and if I hear that anyone's been teasing or judging Agura, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH _ME._" I threatened.

They all crowded together and moved back some.

I smiled and planted a kiss lightly on her lips before guiding her out of the kitchen.

* * *

With that hectic day, Agura decided to sleep on her own tonight. I felt a little upset, and even lonely because she wouldn't be cuddled up to my chest while I got to enjoy her presence. But, it was her decision, and I allowed it.

As I used my towel to dry out my hair, I sensed an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like someone was in the room.

I shrugged it off and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Just as I fished out my boxers, a hand clamped down on my mouth, keeping me from escaping and calling for help.

Cold hands, a familiar strong sent of a type of hair gel, a flash of red hair…

I was tossed to the wall with a loud 'thud' as my eyes were paired with bright lime ones. I panted and gazed into them with discomfort. "Stanford?" I asked, getting another hand to my mouth.

"Tezz, I don't know why you would get Agura pregnant…"

He removed the hand. Using some logic, I sighed and faced him. "She and I decided that we loved each other enough to have sex. What's the big deal?"

"Don't give me that crap! YOU KNEW that I liked her before you."

My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "What?"

The Brit shut the door and locked it before giving me a nasty glare. "Tezz, I knew that you wouldn't live up to that little promise you made in the kitchen today. You're too weak and skinny to actually throw a punch."

I hissed and tried my best to stand up. Instead of being around two inches taller than him, I was given a sharp blow to my jaw. I cried aloud and fell to my knees, my towel slowly unwrapping itself from my waist. I blinked and huffed before gripping the red-head's ankle, dragging him down with me and getting him under me. "It seems that you have forgotten that I'M RUSSIAN."

He looked up to me and we tangled our hands, locked our legs, and were forehead-to-forehead.

I winced as he rolled over onto his back. I was tossed over some, but clawed down his chest.

We remained that way until Zoom appeared with a tray of green tea, which was suddenly dropped with a loud _CRASH!_ as he rushed over and pressure-pointed him in the neck.

I panted and got my 'clothing' while I looked at the passed out Brit.

"You okay man?" Zoom asked as he calmly cleaned the larger shards of thick glass.

I sighed remorsefully and helped him clean it up as I told him the story of how Stanford apparently had feelings for Agura as well.

Zoom sighed and shook his head. "That's Stanford, never know what he's gunna do next. He's so random…"


End file.
